


BNHA Lemon dungeon

by bluecookies02



Category: BnHA, Dabi - Fandom, hawks - Fandom, mha, shigaraki - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominant, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Pegging, Relationship(s), Smut, Switch Reader, Voyeurism, subbmisive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecookies02/pseuds/bluecookies02
Summary: this is a collection of my 18+ mha storiesWarnings for major kinks/subject will be put accordingly.Have funBe respectfulStay horny--------Please leave comments and your opinions, I rly like reading everything you guys leave on here < 3Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.-----My commission are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02-I can't control what y'all read, but minors you have been warned about the content that's gonna be in this book.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Aizawa/reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi/Reader, Hawks/Reader, Jin Bubaigawara/Reader, Kurogiri/Reader, Kurono Hari | Chronostasis/Reader, Mirio/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura/Reader, Shigaraki/reader, TWICE/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, stain/reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 274





	1. Hawks x Reader-peghawks2020

**Author's Note:**

> summary: reader stumbles upon her very distressed boyfriend who's begging for her to make him feel good.
> 
> · · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·  
> warning: mature content  
> pegging, eating out (female and male), mommy kink, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, creampies, cum play.  
> · · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·
> 
> //Yagami Yato is to be held responsible for this lil fantasy of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you catch your cute boyfriend doing stuff~
> 
> warnings: cum play, pegging, eating out ( male and female ), mommy kink, face sitting
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

As soon as you entered the warmth of your house, you let out a sigh of relief.

Kicking your shoes off and placing your jacket on the hanger, you quietly made your way to the bedroom you and your boyfriend shared.

Taking quiet steps up the stairs, knowing that Keigo recently came back from work too, you tried to keep it down in case he was asleep.

Your hand was about to twist the knob until a groan reached your ears.

Your heart sank as the worst-case scenario played in your mind. You could also hear the sound of skin slapping, hurried and sloppy thrusts becoming loader and loader as you focused on them.

"Y/N, please m-moore,c'mon make me cu-uhm, please, p-please-"

Your mouth hung agape, your thighs involuntarily clenching together at the sound of your boyfriend's voice.

You finally twisted the knob, the sudden movement making Hawks vince in fear.

Once he caught sight of you in the doorway, his hands quickly reached for the blanket, struggling to cover himself, a string of curses spilling from his mouth, the toy still buried deep inside of his ass.

"Having fun there babe?" you grinned, quickly discarding your clothes on your way to your shared bed. You hovered over your boyfriend, pulling the blanket from his face.

"I-I, I was just...kinda...I hope you aren't disgusted by me, but from the look on your face, I presume you're not, uhm and you took off your clothes too so I guess that's a good sign, b-but still I-" you reached your finger up to shush him.

You raised his legs back up, making the toy slip out of his ass, followed by a hiss from your boyfriend.

The belts connected to the dildo made you smirk, working the belts around your thighs and hips, tightening the material between your folds too.

"How long were you hiding this birdie?" you questioned, your hand gliding over the toy now tightly strapped on you.

"Weeks...months...I don't know. I just...didn't know if you would be into it"

Eventually gaining some of his courage back, Hawks pulled you by your arm, making you fall against his chest, his hands finding your cheeks as he smashed your lips together.

Your fingers trailed his hips, scratching your nails over the surface of his soft skin, making him gasp in your mouth.

You broke the kiss, your tongue lulling out of your mouth as you gasped for air.

Keigo grabbed a hold of your chin, placing the pad of his thumb over your tongue, gliding over the slimy surface.

Your wondering hands ghosted over his hole, the grip on your chin tightening once your fingers dipped into him.

Saliva trailed down your chin and onto his chest, his thumb still keeping you from closing your mouth.

His cock was now painfully hard, throbbing against his navel and twitching slightly each time you slammed knuckles deep into his ass.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, the grip on your face rough and painful.

His hand was about to get a hold of his aching member, only to be slapped away by your hand, your fingers leaving his ass as you raised to your knees.

"Hey birdie, you're not being really fair here, aren't you?" you complained, gliding your index finger over the tip of his swollen cock.

The strap of your dildo was now drenched in your slick, your pussy swallowing up the material of the belt.

"Sit on my face, p-please" Hawks pleaded, his eyes glistening once you trapped his head between your thighs, your pussy directly over his face, his mouth watering at the sight of your cunt clenching the material of the strap hungrily.

He pushed your ass down, almost suffocating himself as he latched onto your cunt.

His legs were still wide open for you, his hips shuddering each time you heard him swallow around you.

You leaned down over him, his cock grinding over your tits as you slid down to his ass.

You dipped your head between his tighs, your tongue burying deep inside of his hole.

The hum from his mouth sent vibrations through your cunt, Keigo's nails digging into your flesh as he made you ride his face.

The friction of your tits rubbing against his cock made Keigo push his hips up into you, your tongue trying to follow his thrusts.

"Hmph, I...c-hummin' "

His hand gripped the belt between your legs, his tongue fiercely pushing into your cunt, the friction of the belt, the spurts of his hot cum coating your tits causing your cunt to clench around him, the knot in your belly snapping loose as you came on his face.

You struggled to go catch your breath, raising your head up, collecting some of the mess from your tits.

You sat on your heels next to Hawks, his eyes bearly open, a blissed-out expression on his face.

"Look at this filthy mess, you made mommy all dirty..."

His mouth dried up, swallowing around the lump in his throat. The look on your face was dark and focused, trailing your cum coated fingers to your boyfriend's ass.

"Will you take it? Will you let mommy fuck your cum into you? Hmm?"

Hawks bit his lip, trying his hardest to speak up, his lungs still struggling to regain the much-needed air.

He nodded his head, slowly rising on his hands and knees for you.

You positioned between his legs, covering the rubber toy in thick cum, your hips angling up as you rubbed it over his hole.

The toy sank in with ease, a groan escaping your boy's lips.

You smothered your hands over his back, stopping at his shoulders as you squeezed them, snapping your hips forward, your hold on him stopping him from tumbling forwards.

"Fuck, f-fuhk, fuck, mommy yes, hghm, please, Y/N" you set an unforgiving pace, plowing in and out of his ass, pulling him against your chest, his hands grasping the belts on your hips for support.

"Good birdie" you mumble against his neck, nibbling below his ear, Your fingers wrapping around his neck, making him feel dizzy and fucked out.

"Slow down, ple-eahs, I don't, I don't wanna cum yet, nonono...too fa-ah~, fuck" your free hand reached for his cock, grasping it in your hand.

"Shhh, you look so pretty when you cum birdie, let mommy see again? Can you do that for me? Can you cum in my hand like a good little slut?"

Your thrusts never faltered, your pussy throbbing at the sight of your boyfriend blabbering half coherent words, his eyes rolling back into his head and his cock fucking into your hand.

Your thrusts became sloppy when his hips shuddered desperately, your boy going feral, burring his cock in your fist and trying to push himself deeper onto the soaked toy at the same time.

"Th-here, Y/N, gonna cum, gonna...right there" you moved the hand from his neck to his hair, tugging his head back so you could push your tongue in his mouth.

A strangled whine ripped through his throat, with one final flick of your wrist, his cock throbbed in your hand, pulsating as waves of cum leaked down your fist.

You pulled out, the mix of his first release and your spit gushing out of his ass.

You pushed your boyfriend down onto his back, unbuckling your strap and throwing it next to you.

Keigo's eyes snapped wide open once you slid your cunt over his spent cock.

"You made your mommy so wet birdie, don't tell me you can't take her pussy now..." you scolded, wiping away the tears from your overwhelmed boyfriend's face.

"I can, I can, I can make mommy feel good, I can I promise! God, thank you, thank you" you felt him place his cock at your entrance, pushing in slowly.

You slammed yourself down, his cock balls deep in your cunt, he wrapped his arms around you, sitting up at the edge of the bed, pulling you with him.

He buried his face in your tits, his hips angling up to fuck in and out of you.

"It hurts mommy, I-I, no, I have to make mommy feel good, I gotta, I-" He felt like the head of his sensitive member burned each time your pussy convulsed around him.

"You're doing so well birdie, you're gonna make mommy cum so good, you're so hot like this, you're gonna make me cream all over you" your hand slid down to your clit, rubbing vigorously over the sensitive nub.

You met his thrusts each time, pushing him deeper and deeper into you, his cock painfully stretching you out. It was like it was made for you and your pussy only, the ridges of it rubbing against the soft patch of flesh inside of you.

"Cum, please cum, please, Y-Y/N"

Soon enough you clamped around him, your cunt spasming as you rode him, his arms tightening around you as you threw your head back.

You felt his cock twitch inside of you, almost water-like cum spilling out of your hole.

"No more, please, no more, I c-can't, please" you hummed to yourself, rising to your feet, a look of adoration plastered on your face as your boyfriend fell back onto the mattress.

"I'll clean you up honey, you can doze off" you mumbled, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles.

You strolled to the bathroom, soaking a towel in warm water, cleaning yourself first before going back to your bedroom.

You watched your boyfriend's chest rise and fall, quiet snores coming from his mouth.

You cleaned him off gently, careful to not disrupt his sleep. You tossed the towel into the laundry basket, coming back to the bed and laying down next to him.

You had no idea you had it in you.

You snuggled up against him, kissing his cheek before pulling the covers over the both of you. He draped his arm over you, putting all of your weight on him, placing his lips at the top of your head.

You'll do it again. For sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	2. Dabi X Reader-cum soaked silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the league's relatively new addition, during a fight Dabi saves you, immediately catching your attention and clouding your mind. Eventually after a row of success the league organizes a party and Dabi comes over so the two of you can prepare.
> 
> Warnings: cum play, creampies ,throatfucking, light alcohol consumption, pinning.
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

Here you are once again waking up at 2 in the afternoon. With a quick stretch and desperate grasp for consciousness, you feel the familiar pain of a long night spent gathering supplies and fighting the trash that calls themselves heroes.

Thankfully, it was a night full of victories for the LOV so the pride you feel is stronger than the strain on your tired body. In everything you remember from last night, one moment sticks out so clear that you can't help but blush and let a smile escape the corner of your lips.

"A little danger looks good on you."

That was the most Dabi had said to you since you joined the League. A small-time hero aimed their quirk at you and your heavily scarred teammate was quick to throw you against the nearest wall, his body covering yours. There was nothing but anger in your heart and a lust for blood painted on your face until your eyes met his stunning blues.

All it took was those few words from his all too calm voice and that lazy, lustful look from his heavy-lidded eyes...you were hooked. With a final stretch, you tried to shake him from your mind.

Freshly showered and with coffee in hand, you grabbed your phone off of the nightstand. You skimmed your missed messages to get an idea of the day ahead of you. Nothing unusual. Some blood-soaked selfies from Toga, early morning ramblings from Twice, a short but thoughtful message from Kurogiri thanking you for your efforts last night, and a lackluster message from your boss inviting you to attend a gathering at the LOV hideout for a few drinks and to officially welcome you into the fold.

Well, at least you had something besides a mission to look forward to. You'd been wound so tight for months doing everything you could to help the league and uphold Stain's ideals. You needed tonight. Besides, he might be there. Before you had the chance to shame yourself for letting him back into your thoughts, your phone rang. An unknown number.

You got out a sleepy, half-hearted, "Hello," before you heard it. That honey-coated voice that caused a chill to run the length of your spine before his warmth washed over you.

"I see our crusty leader is throwing you a party. That's quite a surprise. So when are we going?"

Like always, he was so matter of fact. So sure of himself and set in his intentions. As much as his words made you want to melt into the floor, he said a little danger looked good on you, right? Fine. Then you would live dangerously.

You caught your breath before meeting his cool tone with your own subtlely beckoning statement. "Why don't you come over and we'll discuss it over a drink? If you've got my number, I'm sure getting my address should be just as easy for you." He let out a chuckle, wicked and low.

"See you in an hour dollface."

With that, you both hung up. Your heart was going to implode. What had you gotten yourself into? You bit your lip and smiled. It took no time for you to pick out the perfect outfit. No worn-out villain clothes tonight. No. This called for something exceptional.

A little black dress, some thigh high stockings, and the perfect lace lined lingerie would get you more than just a passing glance from the stapled stud you had set your sights on. As you laid the outfit neatly on the edge of your bed, it hit you. "Shit." Your alcohol-fueled stress relief had left your house completely dry. Whatever.

Fashionably late with a bottle in hand seemed better than facing this man without a little liquid courage. A quick text and you were out the door. "Heading out for a bit. Give me 30. Let yourself in and get comfortable."

Getting your address was simple. He was a man on a mission and after last night, he had a hunger. Saving you was the first thing on his mind during yesterday's battle. You were reckless and he could relate to you. A woman with convictions was his weakness. In a world full of fake meaning, your passion was as fiery as his quirk and he wanted more. Needed more of you.

The thoughts that crossed his mind after pinning you to that wall were less than noble. He wanted to feel you, to sink his teeth into your soft flesh. God he hoped you were a fighter behind closed doors too. Maybe he could overpower you.

He wondered if you knew how much you had him worked up and if you were just as desperate for a release as he was. Before he knew it, he was at your front door. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Get comfortable? Alright, doll. Let's see what you're all about."

He was surprised upon entering your apartment.  
"Pretty classy place for such a reckless fighter. What are you hiding in here, little miss?"

He was eager to get to know you better. He couldn't simply flop onto the couch and kick his feet up. He knew you were more than a simple yet dedicated member of the league. You had dirty little secrets somewhere and he was out to find them. A few unlabeled pill bottles in the bathroom, empty champagne bottles in the kitchen...nothing too out of the normal considering your line of work.

When he finally made his way into your room, it was as well put together as the rest of your flat. He sifted through your nightstands and found...nothing. He let out a little sigh of defeat and sat next to a small pile of clothes on the bed. Running his hands under your pillows in a last ditch effort, he finally found something.

"So you are a naughty girl. You don't disappoint after all."

His wicked smirk was a sight to see as he held your toy in his hand. He had seen these before in a questionable marketplace. So he knew two things for sure; you had taste and he wanted you even more now. He'll make you forget you even own that little toy.

He was praying that this was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to your kinks. He made a mental note and tucked the vibrator back under your pillow.

He moved his attention to the outfit you had delicately placed across the mattress. If that was what you were planning to wear tonight then you knew exactly what you were doing to him. He could imagine the way that tiny dress would hug your curves and tease him with glimpses of all the places of your body he wanted to devour.

The fishnets were a filthy addition and he might let you keep those on while he had his way with you someday. His thoughts continued to spiral and he could feel his growing erection pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

That's when he saw them. There they were. Those perfect, lacey little panties. His hunger for you hit primal levels as he grabbed your panties off the bed and tugged at the hem with his teeth. His free hand was already rubbing his aching cock through his pants as he imagined sliding those panties over and letting himself inside you.

Oh, the sweet moans you would make. How would his name sound when it rolled off your tongue as you begged for him to wreck you? He knew you wouldn't be back for another 20 minutes and he couldn't hold out any longer.

He made quick work of laying back on your bed and freeing his now rock hard cock from its clothed cage. He grabbed the black silk panties and wrapped them firmly around his base as he began pumping and stroking.

He bit his lower lip at the electric feeling taking him over. He was a man possessed and he would get his release by any means necessary. The veins along his shaft were throbbing as he thought of you all dolled up and desperate for him. He wanted to know how you would look on your knees ready and waiting for him. He could almost feel your hips gripped tightly in his hands as he imagined ruthlessly hammering every inch into you. His deviant thoughts and the feeling of your panties sliding sweetly along his length was an intoxicating combination. His other hand reached for his heavy balls, massaging them, trying his best to spoil himself for the remaining time he had.

All it took was the thought of your pussy gripping and welcoming him inside you with that black lace causing the perfect amount of friction between your swollen lips, clinging desperately for that pathetic amount of friction-... He couldn't help himself. Thick, hot ropes of cum were coating the cotton lining of your panties, his release overflowing and pooling all the way to the base of his cock.

He milked out the last few drops and watched as they soaked into the thin fabric.  
Well, this would either get him kicked out of your flat or he would get the confirmation he needed that this overwhelming lust was mutual. All he knew was that he needed a drink.

With perfect timing, you returned home with a bottle in each hand just as he had placed the underwear back onto the bed and got himself situated on the couch as though nothing had happened.

Your heart almost skipped a beat. You assumed he would show up so that was no surprise. What you hadn't planned for was just how good he would look; the track lighting of your apartment showcasing him like a work of art. He looked so comfortable, so natural sprawled out on your furniture. Like he had always belonged there. This was your home but his presence filled the place. Fuck, what you would give for him to fill you instead. Before you could fall even deeper down that rabbit hole of attraction, he greeted you as only he would.

"So are you gonna pour us a drink or are those just for show?"

You felt the heat rise in your face and you could only imagine the color of your cheeks as he let his eyes work their way from the whiskey in your hands to the rest of your body. "Sure thing. Gimme a sec. And I said to get comfortable, not scuff up my table with your big dirty boots, ass." His little laugh was warm and kind despite your attitude. A few drinks, some light conversation, a couple of shared nervous laughs and glances...before you knew it, it was getting late. A nice buzz enveloped you as you excused yourself.

"Not so fast, doll. Where do you think you're going?"

The look in his eyes made you weak. You couldn't tell if it was the slow burn of the whiskey or the equally smoldering quality in his tone that made you blush. "Sorry, blue eyes. I gotta go get ready. You don't want me missing my own welcome party, do you? Behave while I go get dressed," you giggled. That laugh, innocent and a clear give away to your inebriation, was enough to cause his desire to come bubbling over.

He was one sip of whiskey past the point of being calm and he needed you. He quickly made his way behind you, grabbing your hips and leaning in to whisper in your ear...

"You should know by now, behaving is not something I do, hopefully, you can behave like a pretty little thing you are. Now let's get into that cute little room of yours and you're going to get changed. Slip out of those clothes and give me a nice show."

With those words, he gave your neck a few light kisses making sure to let his lips trail your skin before pushing you lightly towards the room. You were a warm mix of goosebumps and giggles. You were going to give this man anything he asked for, do everything that left his mouth before even finishing his sentences.

This was happening and you wondered why it hadn't happened sooner. The look in his eyes was ravenous and you were ready and willing to let him feast. The second you both made your way into the bedroom, your body was against the wall; his own body covering yours once more. This time, however, there was no battle, no rush, and the only dangerous thing in the room was the man staring you down with lust in his eyes and whiskey on his tongue. 

You began unbuttoning your blouse and it was as if he couldn't pepper your skin with kisses fast enough. His lips worked every inch that was exposed as you tilted your head back and practically ripped your shirt the rest of the way off. The blouse fell behind you as Dabi's teeth lightly grazed your neck.

His left hand made its way up to the clasp on the front of your bra. He looked down unhooking it with ease as your breath hitched in your lungs. He let his lips and tongue playfully work down from your neck to your now exposed breasts. His bottom lip was about to glide over your nipple when he suddenly stopped and looked at you with that wicked half-smile.

He grabbed your chin and pulled you in for a passionate kiss. His original intention was to make it quick but the two of you were swept away in the burning taste of cheap whiskey and overwhelming desire. His arms wrapped around your waist as your hands softly glided through his hair and over his scarred cheek.

With a final soft bite to your bottom lip, he pulled away. "Is everything okay?" The aura about him had changed to something far more dominant and primal.

"I said put on a show, babe. So let's see it."

He sat back on the bed as he looked over your figure. You couldn't tell if his stare was more anticipatory or predatory but either way, you were soaked and dying for his skin against yours. You turned around and looked back at him with a dark and coy smirk before facing away.

You slid your hands down your body until they made their way to the zipper on the back of your skirt. As the small metal tab fell, Dabi bit his lip and felt something else rise up. You placed your hands on the wall above your head and spread your legs lightly.

You gave your hips a little shake and the skirt fell to the floor. Turning around to face him, you ran your thumbs across your hips and into the waistband of your panties. You teasingly lowered them barely an inch. His eyes lit up. That's when you snapped the band and let the panties back up. Slinking towards him, you placed yourself between his legs with your arms around his neck. "I think you should take these off...Don't want to have all the fun to myself."

"I thought you'd never ask, babe. But you'd look better in these. Why don't we change things up a bit?"

With that, he picked up the little black panties from the outfit laid out on your bed. You blushed. Now you were wondering what else he had seen. As you took them from his hand, you noticed something felt off about them. Your fingers slid across the slick and sticky substance that was still warm. Suddenly it hit you and felt your own temperature rise. "Dabi did you..."

"I said...put them on....go on."

His voice was deceptively calm but inside he was on a one-way track and there was no stopping him tonight. His cock was literally aching to be inside and the thrill of seeing you slide those panties on, getting you nice and coated with his cum before he had even entered you; It drove him right over the edge.You shyly slipped off your panties and began to put the others on. You stopped with them about halfway up. "Babe, I dunno. Is this really...."

"Looks like you need a little help."

Before you could blink, he had come right up to you and pulled the cum soaked panties the rest of the way up. You barely had time to catch your breath and enjoy the feeling of his lips so close to you when he began to run his fingers over your clothed slit and press his still warm fluids closer inside you. When he heard a small moan escape your lips and felt the silk against his fingers go from dampened by his own doing to soaked with your juices, he knew he had you.

He let his fingers slide past the fabric and past your folds trailing his sticky cum along them. He dipped two fingers into your cunt, pushing his cum into you, picking up the gushing out liquid each time it dared to drip out of you.

With just two minutes of that, he was throbbing and you were crying out, begging to feel him inside you, begging to get a fresh coat of cum in your greedy pussy.

"All fours, on the bed...Now."

With a firm slap to your ass, you did just as you were told. Only, he didn't get behind you like you were expecting. No. After quickly undressing himself, he stood before you hard and ready. Your jaw dropped and you were about to tell him how bad you needed it but he grabbed your chin and forced you to look him in the eyes.

"You're gonna be a good girl and get me nice and wet before I let you feel this cock filling you up and stretching that pretty pink pussy of yours. Do you understand?''

You nodded as he moved his hand to the back of your head and the other to the base of his cock. He guided you forward and you let your tongue gingerly trace the veins of his shaft before wrapping your lips around. With every pulse of his hips, you would play with his tip and graze it with your soft tongue before taking him all the way into the back of your throat.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. A few expletives left his lips as you let out soft moans and began to drool, his length becoming a bit too much to handle. Your mouth became a sloppy mess, his cock twitching each time your throat tightened around him. He could feel himself getting warmer and dizzier, the sight of you splattering around his length, your eyes watery and your hands struggling to keep you up made it unbearable for him to hold for much longer.

You can feel the mess dripping onto the sheets as you rub your thighs together.  
He slides out of your mouth with a small pop and runs his thumb across your lips glistening with spit. The look you gave each other said enough as you arched your back and he made his way behind you.

His earlier fantasy was becoming a reality as he put one hand firmly on your hip and used the other to slide his tip up and down your warm and aching lips. He let go of both just long enough to grip the sides of your panties and burn them clean off. He yanked away the remaining fabric and lined himself up with your quivering entrance.

"Is this what you want, gorgeous? Hm? Do you need it?"

"Yes! Please Dabi! Fuck! I need it.C'mon.Please." And with your final desperate cries...he did just that. His every inch slid into you just right. His cock twitched as soon as he bottomed out, his hips jerking into you out of instinct.

He was the only man you knew who could pound your pussy so ruthlessly while his hands still explored your body so sweetly. it was intoxicating, addictive. You needed more. You needed him. Despite him holding your hips down, you managed to sway your hips just right, meeting his thrusts one by one.

He watched you gasp and loose balance, dropping on your forearms as you buried your head into the cushion. He admired the way your pussy took him so well, his cock disappearing all the way in and then coming back out. He was hazed, forgetting how much time passed as he plowed in and out of you, the intoxicating rhythm putting a strain on his muscles as he couldn't have it in him to slow down.

You were a teary mess, whines and cries coming from your sore throat as you begged for him to make you cum.

With another hard slap across your ass and more praise for the way you took him so well...that was it. You couldn't take it anymore. He was pounding that spongey spot just right and his hands were sending shivers through you. You couldn't hold back anymore and he could tell. You were clenching down on him as he continued to slide in and out. He grabbed you by the waist, towering over your back as he held your body flush to his.

His pace deep and more meaningful, his cock dragging along your velvety walls that were squeezing him of every drop he had left. The feeling of him throbbing as his warm cum painted your insides white threw you over the edge, your legs shaking as he continued with small ruts into your shivering cunt.

You were breathless, smiling, and spent. To your surprise, so was he. His blue eyes half lidded and his breathing ragged.

He carefully slid out of you and you both fell back into the mattress. After taking a moment to appreciate his sweat sheened body you sheepily asked, "Soooo...about the party...?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was great, wasn't it? Now shut up and come here," he said teasingly, welcoming you into his arms.

You're not sure when you fell asleep with your head on his chest or how you ended up with this man in your bed but you were happy to sleep in that day, your body already hooked on the warmth of his embrace, begging for it to not be just for this one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--->So that was a wild ride, the backstory about this one is kinda long but i'll keep it as short as possible so i don't loose your attention .  
> One day this lady jumped into my dm's (a few moths ago) requesting a Dabi x Reader x Overhaul fic.  
> Hovewer I didn't exactly get to it yet, but we continued talking throughout the months, her mentioning how she would love to start writing but was too scared of messing something up.  
> So we came up with a rough idea about dabi jerking off in the reader's panties and it went uphill from there!! Drafts and drafts, massages and thirsts we collabed on this and ended up with this little 4k word thing. So taking all of this into consideration, if you liked this spicy fic go give a follow to @issamomma the mentioned lady and a wonderful woman and now my dear friend.  
> Like,comment and reblog with ideas you might want the two us to collab on again. Hope you loved it and enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it.
> 
> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	3. Shigaraki x F!Reader-meeting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiggy brings his s/o to a meeting , possibly for his own comfort, but apparently she wants to tend to her own needs
> 
> warnings: voyeurism
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

We all know that Shigaraki has no shame at all, so when he brings his s/o to a meeting he has no problem with her sitting in his lap the whole time and most of his "colleagues" are pretty used to the sight.

So here he is , (name) in his lap, grinding her ass against his crotch. He can't exactly focus on anything he's trying to say, because you see, usually(name) is quiet and she can behave when she needs to ...but she has moments like this and Shiggy is prepared.

Today she is having a really hard time and all the pent up urges are getting to her.

So sooner rather than later Shigaraki has had enough, unable to ignore the wetness sopping through (name)'s panties any longer...He nudges her off of his lap and orders her to grab his backpack.

And she does, handing the backpack to Tomura. Still talking , he reaches a hand into it , carefully pulling out a vibrator and handing it to (name). He then points at the couch at the far end of the meeting room and she nods satisfied.

But not before she reaches her hand in front of Tomura's chin, waiting patiently. He glares at her but in the end he spits in it anyways, coating her fingers.

She happily lubes up her toy, making herself comfortable on the couch. She turns it on low power and starts rubbing away, teasing herself, looking at all the men trying to stay focused , and God forbid if they look at her for longer than a millisecond, Tomura will have their head.

In matter of minutes, the vibrator is as deep inside her as it can go, on highest settings, and she is pushing it in and out of her soaking pussy, making sloppy noises and undoubtedly ruinging the couch.

She moans purposefully, living for the attention she's getting, eyes refusing to meet Tomura because she knows damn well he's barely keeping it together and she won't give him the satisfaction of death glaring at her.

She throws in a little "Please" and "s-so close" for good measure before reaching for her clit with her other hand, rubbing it impatiently, incredibly close to her high. 

Her hips are bucking up to meet the thrusts of her hands, her eyes are closed as she can feel the knot in her stomach about to snap... so she moans Tomura's name in pure bliss as her orgasm hits her like a ton of bricks and she is seeing pure white. 

She is still shaking moments later, unable to bring her breathing back to normal... and finally she lazily opens her eyes meeting a tall figure infront of her. 

His arms are crossed and his glare is sending chills down her spine , and the moment she meets his eyes she knows she's screwd for good.

\-----

Shigaraki was glaring down at your filthy form, sprawled out on the couch, your pussy still clenching uncontrollably, your cum still dripping down your thighs and onto the fabric.

"Fucking slut." He commented in disgust, grabbing the vibrator from your hands and throwing it to the far end of the meeting room.

"...Gave everybody in here a fucking show. That kind of sick shit riles you up doesn't it?" He mumbled swatting your hand away from your swollen clit .

"You wouldn't mind them watching me fuck your sensitive hole now, wouldn't you?"  
You shook your head no and he growled.

His hand wrapped around your neck, pressing it down with four fingers. His other hand found your loose entrance, slipping three of his fingers with great ease.

"Of course you wouldn't mind." He spat, working his fingers inside of you. Your juices overflowing into his palm. You struggled against the hand on your neck, trying your hardest to breathe properly.

"P-Please Tomu...I need... I want" you stammered over your words as he brushed his thumb over your puffy clit.

"Oh I know what you want doll, but you're not worthy of my cock...a whore like you...does not DESERVE my cock!" His fingers found a steady pace, plowing in and out of you as you tried your hardest to push them even deeper if that was actually possible.

"But you already know that don't you?" He hummed to himself, letting go of your neck, his hand reaching to pull his sweatpants and boxers down.

However he didn't fail to notice the glow in your eyes so he slowed down, teasing you, pulling the material lazily , as it hooked on his cock and then snapped down over it, to his anckles.

He was leaking and pulsating in-front of your hole, yet he just gave it a few lazy strokes.  
His fingers slipped out of you and his tip was at your entrance to replace them immediately. Gliding along your folds, slicking himself up.

"You're gonna ride me." You nodded, jumping to your feet as he sat on the couch. You were about to place your thighs on each side of his legs, facing him and almost greedily jumping for his lips.

His nails dug into your thighs and you yelped, groaning in frustration.

"I said you're gonna give our colleagues a show, now give.them.a.show."

You gulped, turning around to meet roughly about 10 men glaring at your tits.

Shigaraki eased you onto his cock, filling you to the brim, stretching your walls much more than your toy ever managed. Your hands went over your nipples, rubbing the sensitive nubs and fondling the flesh between your fingers.

Tomura snapped his hips into you, urging you to start moving.  
You slowly went up and slammed back down, moans wrecking your throat as you began bouncing up and down, squeezing around your boyfriends cock.

You focused on the men before you, biting your lip as you noticed that every single one of them had a hand on their prominent bulges.

Tomura tangled his fingers into your hair carefully, pulling your head to look at him, and him only.

He groaned capturing your lips in a bruising kiss as his hip snapped up to meet you pace. You were groaning against his lips, his mouth swallowing up every moan you produced.

His hands wrapped around your torso , his pace gradually becoming brutal. Your own hands gripped onto his tightly as you tried to hold on, your fingers turning white from the force.

His thrust were deep and fast , his skin slapping against yours producing filthy sloppy sounds that were conveniently covering up Tomura's moans and whines that he was now trying his hardest to hide against your neck.

He was loosing himself inside of you, his drool now dripping down your neck as his hand reached for your clit.  
You knew he was close and he desperately needed you to cum first.

His fingers rubbed furiously as he coaxed you to reach your high quicker.

"Do it, now, I want to feel you throb around me!" he snarled . You were almost there. Almost.

Your head lowered down for a millisecond, letting you take in the view of 10 guys fisting furiously at their cocks and that pushed you over the edge almost immediately.

Your body began shaking and you were moaning Tomura's name over and over.

Your walls were practically milking him as he whispered a hot and rushed out "I'm cummin'" in your ear, making you tremble above him, slamming down on his cock , cum spurting inside of you in hot waves. Your vision turned white and your body went limp.

You were almost certain that you lost conciseness for a second there but you heard Tomura's soft whispers calling out for you.

You lazily opened your eyes to notice that you and Tomura were now on your own in the once full room.

Tomura made an effort to pull out of you and lay you against his chest.  
He reached out for his coat, draping it over the both of you.

"I thought I just fucked you to your death and although I admit that does sound kinda hot, I almost lived through a panic attack ."

You smiled to yourself , taking one of his hands into your own.

"You know you can just say you love me like a normal person?" You teased giving his cheek a kiss.

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	4. Kurono Hari x F!Reader-jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai supposedly takes interest in your abilities so he meets up with you more often to talk about upcoming missions. Your boyfriend is jealous and attention deprived.
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Hari loves you dearly, he trusts you, but the gnawing feeling in his chest when he notices the amount of attention you are giving to his leader...  
Late night talks with Overhaul, 1 on 1, secret missions, he is fucking furious.

You come into the room around 3 am, mentally exhausted and you just flop onto the mattress next to him, not even noticing that he is awake.

You're about to drift off when you feel a firm hand grasping your neck.  
Your eyes snap open only to be met with your boyfriend's.

His lips smash against yours as you struggle to breathe while his hand is still wrapped around your neck, the other one sprawled over your stomach, pushing you down.

The whole time he doesn't mutter out a single word and you are butt naked in seconds, while he's still completely covered.

His hands are soon working your walls open while his tongue laps around the buds of your tits.

You struggle to catch your breath and speak up since his fingers are violently thrusting in and out of your cunt, yet you can't help but moan out when his teeth latch onto your neck, surely leaving a large bruise you'll struggle to hide for days.

His fingers finally hilt to a stop just as the warmth begins to coil up in your stomach, your pussy spasming around his still fingers.

He slips them out of you, pushing them past your lips, as his other hand frees his cock.

Your tongue laps around his fingers, trying your best to do as he wants, hoping that he will eventually forgive you for whatever he's mad about, although you are probably aware of the reason by now.

He looks down at you as his cock glides against your folds, slicking himself up before his tip probs your heat.

The fingers coated with your spit now find their way onto your clit rubbing firm, agonizingly slow circles while he slowly fills you up.

No matter how good he preps you, you'll always feel your walls stretch out to accommodate him, your breath being knocked out of your lungs for a brief second.

Your hands reach out for him, greedily clawing at his back as you try to bring him closer to you.

"Does he make you feel this full?" He finally speaks up, thrusting into you with a sharp thrust.

"I'm not-" He slams into you again, this time picking up the pace.

"Yes or No!"  
"No, God No!"  
You whimper as his free hand reaches your cheek, brushing the tears that you weren't aware were running down your cheeks.

"Good. " He hums, leaning into you, finding your lips in a long kiss.

His hips slam against you hurriedly, your lips swallowing up his groans, your thighs clenching around him as you meet his thrusts.

Your hands tangle in his hair as you struggle to hold on as the bed violently bangs against the wall.

"T-Too much...please slow d-d-agh"

He angles himself up again, smashing that spot inside of you and you feel the knot about to snap.

His hand leaves your clit, the free hand now pinning your hands above your head.  
He looks down at where his cock is plowing in and out of your cunt, your juices making a slippery mess down there.

"You're gonna cum around my cock." He states matter of factly as your eyes roll back and you clench around him as he still pushes into you, fighting the clenches of your walls. 

You cum with a loud cry, struggling to release your hands from his grip.

He lets you free as your ride out your high, hands finding his shoulder, holding onto him as his thrust get sloppy and he finally cums , filling you up.

He holds onto you for a while, catching his breath as his forehead rests against yours.

"No-one can have you but me" He rasps out.  
Your hand reaches to stroke his cheek as you nod.

He flops onto the bed next to you, his arms wrapping around you protectively, pulling you closer.

_____________  
When you get up the next day, you both make your way to the hideouts kitchen.  
Your eyes meet the stern gaze of your boss and you gulp.  
"See, I knew he just needed a little push"  
Your boyfriend's mouth gapes open as you begin to laugh hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	5. Twice x F!Reader-Downright filthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face-sitting. That's it. That's the plot.  
> You get obliterated against a wall too , don't worry babes.
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

You were trailing firm, soothing circles against your boyfriend's shoulder as he blew out the last puff of his cigarette, putting it out on an almost full ashtray.

He was on edge.  
Throughout the whole day, he was on the verge of splitting, yet he was determined to give you a normal day in your life. An opportunity to have a "normal" boyfriend for at least one damned day.

You were of course, against this, but arguing with him at this point wasn't gonna work.

So after his last cigarette, his hands began trembling again, his face scrunching up in pain as he willed himself to get through it.

He was pulling at his hair, mumbling incoherent words under his chin, his legs digging into the cushion of the couch.

You had to do something. But just pulling a shirt over his head would make it pretty obvious and he would probably just rip it out of your hands and throw it onto the floor (like he did a few times already).

Distractions.  
He needed distractions.

You reached a hand towards his cheek, turning his face to yours.

"Baby move""Hit the bitch"  
His right arm trembled, gripping at your sleeve with great force, wrinkling the material under his fingertips.

As he wasn't at his best shape at this particular moment, it was rather easy, maneuvering yourself on top of him and pushing your lips against his own.

"I can't right now bab-" "Get your filthy mouth off of me you crazy whore"

Your hands found their way to his neck, trapping him against your lips as he moved against you on instinct.

You feel a sharp pain surging through your bottom lip and you groan, pulling away, watching a few blood drops drip onto his chest.

"Baby I'm sor-split , splitting, I, please please, need to ...have to" Your heart ached as your boyfriend struggled beneath you.

Mama didn't raise a quitter tho.

You were quick to discard your panties, sitting your bare ass over his naked torso.  
Hitching up your shirt, you revealed the soft flesh of your stomach.

Jin's eyes were glued to your form, your tits still covered by the thin fabric, your ass gliding over his boxers and up to his belly.

You grasped his hands in your own, placing them at the edge of your shirt.

Jin sat up, gulping as he took in the sight of you.

"Go ahead baby"

He dived face first under your shirt, his hands slipping underneath, squishing his head between the plump flesh.

His dull nails left tiny red marks on your skin, his breathing finally slowing down, his ears still buzzing.

His eyes were shut tight and his jaw slacked as he mouthed at your skin.

"You're doing so good baby, I'm so proud of you...Talk to me honey" You whispered against the top of his head.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, sorry, so sor-" "It's a trap, she'll kill us!" You sighed.

You pushed him back down onto his back, your legs now trapping his head between your thighs.

"You can do this sweetheart, concentrate"  
You willed him to start moving.

His arms went up to your hips, the grip of one almost unbearably rough while the other one traced patterns into your hip.

He opened his eyes slowly, drool forming at his tongue as he was met with you wet folds.  
He shuddered embarrassed, red covering his cheeks as his mind was now completely centered on you. As if both of his dies finally agreed on something.

His hot muscle dipped into your greedy cunt and you shuddered atop of him, thighs clasping together at the sensation.

You gripped the strands of his hair, holding onto him as he lapped at your pussy, groans leaving his mouth each time he licked the juices off of his own lips.

His hands were now guiding your hips over his mouth, making you ride his face.

Your moans filled the room, your fingers digging into his scalp as he pushed two of his fingers into your hole, tongue moving to circle at your clit.

His fingers pushed against all the right spots inside of you and you were nearing you high rather quickly. His fingers prodding up as his other hand forced you down to meet each pump.

Just as you were about the cum , Jin growled beneath you, leaving you empty as he completely slid you off of him.

The pang of dissatisfaction struck your chest as he pushed you away, getting up off the bed.

"I-I'm sorry Jin, I shouldn't have-..." 

You were pulled to your feet and pushed against the wall, your back hitting the rough surface as you yelped.

Jin lifted your chin up with force, his mouth crashing against yours, both hands now hosting your legs around his torso.

His hips ground into yours, his clothed bulge rubbing against your slick lips, damping his underwear.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, digging your fingertips into his shoulder blades, using him to secure yourself between him and the wall.

One of his hands left your hips as he pulled his underwear down with force, just so his cock could be freed from the restraint.

"I can't hold back anymore babe I'm sorry, really sorry. Don't hate me. Don't hate-" His hips slammed into yours with force, his mouth opening agape as you squeezed around him.

How could you...How could you hate him when he filled you up so perfectly, stretching you exactly how you liked it.  
Touching you and praising you as he ruthlessly pushed in and out of you. Picking up the pace almost instantaneously.

"You're so gorgeous baby"

His head was now buried in the crook of your neck, nibbling at your pulse. Nuzzling his head against you.

He was so deep inside that with every thrust, your clit rubbed against him, making the coil in your stomach tighten.

"I'm gonna fill you up real nice...can I baby?"

You mewled at his question, nails dragging down his back as the burning sensation rose inside of you.

Just a few thrusts and you were coming around his cock, your walls tightening around him, the pressure pushing him over the edge as he gave one final deep thrust, groaning as the hot liquid filled you up, his hips twitching and giving a few additional jerks as you milked him dry.

His legs shook as he brought you both back to your couch, flopping onto it over your frame.

"Thank you" he whispered as you smiled tiredly at him.  
Your legs tangled with his as he laid his head onto your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	6. Alpha!Stain x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're a support hero, your quirk is scent oriented so it was always hard to find an alpha that would trust you enough to mate you.  
> Stain on the other hand also had a fear of mating someone, due to his quirk. Barely even angsty, it ends happily I promise.
> 
> warning: abo dynamics, heat, biting and all of those things ya kno', a bit of blood bc -Stain- but nothing kinky about it, oh yea... and sex.
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

Stain always had this idea of dating a strong villain Omega worthy his time.  
A brave and a ruthless one of-course, and he was almost certain that she would have the same views as he does.

But if I tell you that the moment you stepped in front of him, all pissed off and furious that his smell affected you in such ways, he was whipped.  
You were scolding him and punching his chest repeatedly, whining about how scary he looked and how mean you thought he was.

The moment you collapsed into his arms, pouting, he knew he didn't give two fucks about who you were, what your beliefs are and he obviously couldn't care less if you were "worthy" being a hero.  
You're his to protect from now on.

Clashing with his own logic was pretty hard to get through.  
You were a support hero, helping people calm down after their accidents.  
Your quirk allowed you to manipulate your scent to soothe the victims.

For a week he was unsure if you were just using your scent to trick him into letting you in, but he still wouldn't let go of you, he was intoxicated by you even when you were far away from him.

It was in the time of your first heat with him, that all of his doubts left his body when you mewled at his neck whispering a soft "Mate me, Alpha" against his ear.

He froze in place, his hormones urging him to continue pounding into you, but his mind going blank as the thought of his quirk paralyzing you during such an intimate gesture filled his head.

His hips stilled and he dug his teeth into his own lip.  
"I'm so sorry...I can't do that sweetheart" he sighed, rocking his hips into you gently.  
He leaned down over your small frame, nuzzling his head into your neck, scenting you in hopes that you would forget about your little heat driven request.

You whimpered, baring your neck at him even further, tugging at his hair.  
Guilt tugged at the pit of his stomach, his hands flattening over your soft stomach.

He sighed into your shoulder, his pace picking up  
as you chanted "Alpha" and "Mate" into his messy hair.

His teeth nibbled at the place your mark was supposed to be, his mouth-watering over your skin.

His thumb found your clit, spreading your slick over it, flicking his wrist in sharp motions.  
Tears clouded your vision as he snapped his head up, slamming his cock deep into your pussy, eyes rolling back into his head as his cock twitched inside of you, hot cum filling you up.

He continued to fuck you towards your high as his knot bulged inside of you.  
The feeling of being stretched overwhelmed you, your legs finally shaking as your orgasm crashed into you, your walls clenching around him even tighter, helping you feel how big he really was.

His breathing calmed down, sitting you up and wrapping his arms around you, his cock still buried inside of your warmth, he found himself staring into your teary eyes.

You hid your face into his chest as sobs wracked through your body.  
Your mate invitation has been rejected.

"No baby please don't cry, I love you so much I swear on it, I'm gonna fill you up with my pups 'mega, we don't need a silly mark to prove our bond yeah?" His heart throbbed inside his chest when your shaking became twice as intense.

"Mate, Alpha...mate, sorry, so s-sorry" the scent of a depressed omega filled his nostrils and his instincts slapped a big fat handprint of guilt across his face.

" Sweetheart please, you forgot what my quirk does baby, it's okay, I still want you, baby, look at me c'mon".  
"I don't care, I d-don't...Alpha...mark"

He might be a villain but he had no idea if he would ever be able to forgive himself if he was to do something you don't want truly.

The alpha in him was fighting to comply with the wishes of his omega, his reasoning slowly fading into the back of his mind.

"Alright baby, okay, just don't cry doll, are you sure you want this? Think about it."

"YES!"

He finally relished into his needs, raising your ass up, nails digging into your flesh, slamming you back down as his teeth glided against your neck.  
Cursing at himself.

"Yes, yes, y-yes, Alpha, need..."

Your slick pooled over his dick and balls, the slapping of skin building up the intoxicating pull of your alpha.

His hips angled up to meet the slamming of your pussy over his barely deflated knot.  
The smell of a happy omega filled the room.

"That's it baby, fuck your mate's knot yeah?"

Your moans wrecked your throat as his rhythm became almost bruising. Your tits rubbed against his chest, the plump flesh standing out as your back arched in pleasure.  
"Fuck, doll, you're too beautiful for me"  
"You're all mine 'mega"  
"You smell so good baby"

Your hands gripped at his broad shoulders, leveraging you to needly push yourself down onto him.

"Cum for me 'mega"  
Just as you fell apart, his teeth sunk into your neck making you cry out in pleasure. 

Your body stilled as he released inside of you for the second time today, your fingertips twitching as they dug into his flesh.

His teeth left your neck, blood gushing out onto his tongue as he lapped at the mess he made there.

"Mine, all mine, my 'mega" He hummed into your skin.

After a few minutes you came back to your senses, his quirk slowly losing effect.

He nuzzled his nose into your locks, kissing the top of your head softly, his hands tangling into your hair.

Your voice was betraying you as exhaustion took over you, managing out a small "thank you" as you fell into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	7. Overhaul x Angel!Reader-(Is this what sin looks like?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you need one ? Idk man pretty obvious to me.
> 
> warnings: eating out, riding, overstimulation, tears(idk maybe ppl get triggered by it who the hell knows)
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

You were truly a perfect plaything for him.  
Your form entirely clean and pure, everything on you soft and perfect, and it was making him rather furious.

He couldn't find a single flaw in your existence.  
Your hands always greeted him with the same warmth against his face. Compared to you, he would see himself as disgusting and evil.

He tried spitting insults at you, feigning disgust each time you welcomed him home, yet you would always make your way to him, as bright as ever, nudging his mask so you could place a kiss at his cheek.

"Ugh, you can just fucking leave already, I don't need your dirty ass"

"Your eyes are betraying you honey" you would chirp as you make your way to the kitchen, setting up the meal for him to eat.

"Now eat up, I know you can't eat in those "filthy" chambers of yours" you giggle, winking at him.

He would sigh tiredly, removing his mask and taking his shoes off, his gloves already thrown into the bin next to the door.

"Your feathers are making a mess" He would comment as you accidentally nudge a chair in your attempts to sit down.

You pout, rubbing your wing against the table.

"Fine birdie, they aren't, now stop"  
"I'm not a fucking bird!"  
"Watch your mouth!"  
"I can't, my eyes are inconveniently placed!" you snap back, folding your arms over your chest, puffing your cheeks.

His resolve always did a 180 whenever you got remotely displeased by him, and he would curse himself for even trying to push you away in the first place.  
Instead of sitting down, he made his way to your angry form, pulling the chair you were sitting on.

"Sure, be like that doll." he rasped as he leaned down over your neck.

You dug your fingertips into your hand, still trying to maintain the though act.

His hands trailed down to your hips, hitching up the skirt you were wearing.

You "unnoticeably" slid your legs apart, allowing his hand to glide between your thighs.

He looked up at you, his annoying grin making you smile for just a second.

"Good birdie" he mumbled, his fingertips grazing the fabric of your white panties.

His lips found yours, his hot breath ghosting over the plump flesh.

His hand gripped at your jaw, making your mouth open wide and your tongue lull out.

His other hand worked your clothed clit, making you thrust your hips into small circling motions against his slow fingers.

"Touch me birdie...." 

You were about to protest but your breath came short as his fingers swiftly nudged the fabric of your underwear, filling you up moments later.

Your hand smoothed over his chest, itching to grip at his shirt.

His lips glided messily over your opened mouth, making drool coat his chin.

His palm rubbed against your soft nub each time he pumped his fingers into you.

Your hands worked at the buttons of his shirt, trailing the path of his skin as soon as the material was pushed aside.

"C'mon, I thought you were a bit harder to break"  
He rasped as he got onto his knees, your hand rudely slammed away.

His hand continued to thrust into you, three of his fingers stretching out your pussy, your juices creaming the fabric of the chair you were sitting in.

His tongue lulled out of his mouth, pushing against your exposed clit as he fisted the material of your skirt.

You struggled to put your knees up, the position making you slip even further down the chair.

Kai lapped at your pussy, his hips thrusting into the air as he indulged into the whimpers you were making.

Your wings were now coated in sweat, messily rubbing against the chair, quiet ruffles edging Kai even more.

He looked up at you as his pace quickened, his tongue and fingers working you open and driving you to your high.

The look on your face just as you're about to fall apart was something Kai could definitely consider a perfect view to die to.

Your hands gripped at his hair as your legs shook, suffocating Kai against your clit as you rode his face.

Kai let out a growl as your walls clenched around his fingers, your pussy creaming his lips as he struggled to lick everything up.

As your body barely calmed down, your wings continued to twitch uncontrollably.

After Kai finally detached his mouth from your cunt, your muscles relaxed, shoulders slumping down as you sprawled over the chair.

Kai rose to his feet just to sit down on the chair next to you, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his knees.

"Be a good little brat and show me how well you can use your mouth."

"I-I..." you tried to choke out as your lungs still struggled to make you breathe properly.

"Maybe I should just use your ruined pussy, fill you up real nice yeah?" He mumbled as he tapped his knees, signaling you to sit down.

You struggled up to your feet, leaning over him as a strong hand swung you around, turning your back to him.

"This way princess, I want to have a perfect view of those dirty wings"

He pulled his cock out of his boxers, guiding your hips over him.

Your legs still shook as you struggled to take him in all at once.

Your back pushed against his chest, making your sensitive feathers ruffle up, making Kai groan out as they rubbed against him.

You moaned out as he finally bottomed out, both of his arms folding over your stomach, his head resting at the crook of your neck.

"Pretty little thing" he rumbled into your ear, slamming you down onto his cock.  
You could be all bruised up or coated in dirt...Kai wouldn't mind one bit, you were the only exception when it came to his sick obsession.

Your soft words echoed in his head, as he lost himself in you.  
His thrusts deep and slow, stretching out the walls of your sensitive pussy.

One of his hands tugged at your wings with each buckle of his hips. 

Something about being fucked right in the middle of your kitchen made you feel a certain way. It made you feel so impure and defiled so bad that it made your mouth water.

"Kai, please, m-more". His pace picked up at your words, using the force of his hands to pull you down against him.  
Your hands tried to reach for your clit before they were rudely pinned back to your sides.

"You're gonna come on my cock princess" he rasped out against your neck, digging his teeth into your skin.

Your eyes rolled into your head as Kai's thrusts became erratic, his cock plowing in and out of your cunt, the sound of your soppy pussy filling the room.

"I can't Kai, I n-need" you struggled against his grip, your hands desperately pulling at the hem of your skirt.

After a particularly hard thrust, his hips angled up perfectly, making your panties ghost over your clit, the friction making the knot in your belly snap.

Your body trembled as Kai's pace never faltered, using your tight walls to chase his high.

Your whines and whimpers did nothing to stop Kai's thrusts. His mind lost into the way your pussy constricted perfectly around him.

"Kai baby, cum for me" you plead, tears brimming in your eyes and his hips jerked up, his cock twitching inside of you as hot spurts painted your insides.

You ground your hips down, helping him ride out his high, your legs shaking as the friction became almost painful.

Both of his hands now held you against him as your bodies calmed down. His cock slipped out of you, a spurt of his cum flowing out of you and onto his thighs.

His hand reached out to cup your cheek turning your head to face him, your subtle makeup smeared all over your face.

His lips dragged against yours as he slid his eyes shut.

The softness of his hands as he rubbed soothing patterns into your hips made your heart flutter.

The smile at the edge of your lips proved him worthy of you, making him feel like he deserved you for at least a moment.

Even if it made him selfish, he couldn't let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	8. Shigaraki x Shy!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your pinning is driving Tomura crazy.  
> Instead of reading it as your admiration for him, he is under the impression that you are disgusted by him.
> 
> warnings: tears, eating out, blowjob, embarrassment, deepthroating...  
> //my image was taken down so have this as a replacement
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

If you stare at him long enough, maybe he'll develop an ability to read your mind and ask himself out on a date?

Right? Righttt?

"The fuck are you staring at, you creep" he would turn his head away, leaving the bar area and going to his room.

Your head would slam nose first into the table, cursing yourself out under your breath.

"Keep it up and he'll think you've gone mute"

"Good." you mumble, fiddling the edges of the letter from your pocket.

Once you've calmed down you pull the latter out, staring at it.

Maybe you should just burn it to crisps, letters are cliche anyways...

"Want a drink?" Kurogiri mumbles pointing at the shelves behind him.

You nod, making your way to your favorite tequila brand, not even bothering to take salt or lemons, taking the whole bottle to your room.

Kurogiri sighs, cleaning up the countertop of his bar.  
His hand freezes over the later you carelessly left.

He knows what it is, you've been crying over it for weeks on end.

He'll deal with your scoldings later.  
The letter falls through the portal, softly hitting the keyboard Shigaraki was currently playing on.

Meanwhile, you're sat in your room, the bottle kinda forgotten since your sobs made it too hard to chug the liquid down.

Why do you always fall for the emotionally unavailable boys? Is it a curse?

The knock on your door snaps you out of your self-pity, collecting yourself and wiping your tears away.

"Come in" you mumble, trying to seem uninterested while scrolling through your phone.

"Now tell me, is it yours? Or is someone just fucking with me?"

The yell makes you jump up, your shoulders stiffening.

You look up, just to be met with your angry boss, gripping your letter with four of his fingers.

"Fucking speak, what the fuck is your problem, it's a yes or no question!"

You bit down at your lip, tears threatening to spill again.  
You nod your head, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, please leave now." 

As your gaze is stuck on the floor underneath his shoes, you notice the small speckles of dirt swaying towards the floor.

You look up at his hand again, your letter now gradually falling apart.  
The sting in your chest burns up through your throat, the tears now spilling as your muffle your cries with your duvet, biting on it as hard as you can.

Shigaraki never had any experience with this.  
He had never seen a person hurting because of him.  
He was never the one to comfort someone else.

He didn't know how since he was never treated with kindness himself.

Nonetheless, he made his way to the bed, nudging the fabric away from your face.

You instinctively closed your eyes, afraid that if you see his expression again, you would literally fall apart.

His rough thumb dipped under your chin, the skin of his hand scratching at your soft flesh.

"Did you mean it?"  
"Please stop torturing me, just leave, I'll pack my stuff later" you choked out, moving your head out of his grip.

He knew his actions were contradicting his feelings but he knew he was ready to try, for the sake of the only relationship he'll possibly have.

The possibility of anyone but you liking his damaged ass was almost nonexistent.

And if he was honest with himself, he always had a thing for you.

At first, he thought it was just because he found you unbearably hot, your thighs grabbing his attention each time you crossed his path.  
But after he had seen you all bruised up and wrecked after fights, he realized he didn't really care how your body looked like.

"I like you too"  
Your cries suddenly come to a stop.

"The fuck did you just say?"  
"I said I like you too"

Your eyes found his, your brows furrowed as you huffed.

"You could've just told me that before you destroyed my letter and made me cry my soul out" you scoffed, folding your arms to your chest and staring at the wall on the far end of the room.

His face was now incredibly close to yours, the look on his face was unreadable.

When he was in his teenage years, he found himself sleeping around with a couple of lowlifes, the only thought on his mind was getting his dick wet.

Now that he's supposed to actually kiss someone, he's terrified of fucking it up and making a fool of himself.

"Kiss me." he demands, his hand touching your cheek.

It takes you second to drop your "I'm offended act" as you gently place your lips over his.

His other hand carefully rests over your hip, invading your space as he pushes his lips harder against you.

Once things get heated up, you notice the way Tomura's hands shake against the hem of your shirt, his lips still greedily swallowing up every whimper that escapes you.

"We can go as slow as you'd like" you softly push him away, your soft palm rubbing against his cheek.

He buries his head into the crook of your neck as he slowly nods.

"Go ahead." you will him on, as he slowly pulls your shirt over your head.

The way he stares at your exposed skin makes your cheeks flush in embarrassment.  
You try to hide your face behind your hands, but your action is interrupted once Tomura's fingers glide past your lips.

You lull your tongue out, making it easier for him to pump the digits down your throat.

His other hand kneads at your exposed flesh, enjoying the way your breath hitches around his fingers each time he glides or pulls onto the sensitive nubs.

His fingers leave your mouth, his tongue replacing them instantly.

His fingers glide down to your chest, playing with the bud between his fingertips, your own drool making them glide smoothly over the sensitive nerves.

You rub your thighs together, your pussy leaking onto your underwear, making them damp.

The material of your panties slides between your folds, adding a bit more friction as you moan into Tomura's mouth.

He stops to drink in the desperate movement of your hips and he grins.

The insecurity he felt a couple of minutes ago dissolved once he noticed your flush expression.

He kicks his shoes off, fully climbing onto your bed.

Your hands grab at his belt, the metal cooling down your heated skin.

You struggle with it as the thumping in your chest makes it hard for you to focus.

Tomura helps you take his pants off completely, kicking them off his feet.

You look up to see him biting his lip as he expectingly stares at you.

You lean down over his clothed bulge, your tongue licking over the small wet spot staining the fabric.

His hands move to clutch at the bedsheets once you  
pull the cloth down.

Your pussy drools at the sight of his cock, the veins throbbing each time your breath ghosts over his dick.

You grab ahold of his cock, steading it as you start to slide him into your mouth.

The corners of your mouth burn as you struggle to take the whole length in, battling your gag reflex once you hear him groan out.

The taste of him slowly fades away as your spit coats his cock.

Your mouth experimentally glides up and down a few times, your lips getting used to the stretch.

You swallow around his cock, his hips stuttering up before he apologizes.

The rim of your mouth repeatedly slams against the fingers of your hand that's still clutching at his base.

His hand carefully wraps into your hair, following your movement, his hips instinctively snapping each time your throat contracts around him.

The thrusts of his hips become more violent by the second and you're sure your jaw's gonna hurt after this.

The soft whimpers leaving his lips are the only thing making you fight the urge to slip your mouth off of him.

You dig your nails into his thigh, trying to steady yourself as his pace becomes sloppy and uneven.

"I d-don't-" he growls pushing your head away as his hips push into the air, his cock throbbing as he tries to clear his head.

You stare at him in confusion, gasping for air.

He feels like a simple additional touch could make his cock burst.

The tip of his dick is swollen and red, beads of precum spilling at his head.

"I want to make you cum so bad" he mumbles as he slides on-top of you, pushing your back into the mattress.

Your pants are slowly dissolved as he grabs the hem of it with his fingers, shooting you an apologetic look.

His hands push your thighs apart, revealing your ruined panties.  
The low grumble in his throat makes your walls flutter.

Once your underwear is pushed to the side, his tongue is reaching out to collect the liquid into his mouth.

The satisfying groan that vibrates into your pussy makes your cheeks heat up all over again.

His fingertips are carefully dipping into the flesh of your thighs as he pushes your legs to their limit, giving him full access to your cunt.

His licks are slow and timid, his mind focusing on each sound you make.

Once his tongue is buried into your pussy and his nose nuzzled into your clit, your hands gripping at the base of his neck.

He's pushing it in and out of you, listening to your broken out praises.

"T-thank you, thank y-you, please don't stop, p-please."

His cock is rubbing against your sheets as he lapping all over your cunt.

"Touch yourself " he demands as he focuses on pushing his tongue deeper into you.

Your hand goes to your puffy clit, his spit making your fingers glide over with ease.

Soft moans leave his mouth each time he swallows, his hips find a steady pace as he waits for you to lose yourself.

The knot in your belly tightens as you suck in a deep breath, your orgasm making you push your hips up into Tomura's mouth, his hands still pushing at your legs, not letting you close them around his head.

Your legs began to shake under the pressure, his licks not slowing down.

You try to wiggle your hips out of the way, but he just looks up at you with a threatening gaze.

Once tears begin to roll down your cheeks, he is satisfied enough to let go of you.

His mouth leaves your pussy with a wet "pop" sound.

You look down at your bedsheets to find them completely ruined.

You let out a small laugh, making Tomura feel guilty for making himself look like a pervert.

You pull him down to lay next to you, gently trailing your fingers down his skin.

"Don't worry about it, it's fairly erotic" you reassure him as he buries his face in your chest.

"I'm not embarrassed " he huffs out hiding his face even more.

"Yeah, never said you were" you mumble, comfortingly scratching his head.

You'll have to thank Kurogiri in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	9. Kurogiri x Reader-(yes kuro has a body, deal w it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogiri is jealous of the fact that you had a past with Dabi.
> 
> warnings:uhm...MaTuRE cOnTeNT/ gentlemen fuck~
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

"Ya come here often?" You would chirp, grabbing a seat at the tall bar stools.

"Don't you think that one is getting a bit old?" He would sigh, placing a cleaned glass into its slot.

"Are you on the menu?" You smirk, sipping your drink while batting your eyelashes at him.  
"Perhaps, for a price everything can get onto the menu" The tall man would then slowly refill your drink, pouring the liquid until it almost spilled over at the brim.

"Tryna get me drunk?" you would tease, pulling the hem of his sleeve, placing the bottle he was holding between your lips.

You would slowly gulp down the sweet drink, tilting his arm up.

His other hand found your chin, gently sliding it down to your neck so he could feel the waves of what you just swallowed.

"Maybe, if you were actually paying for this, that is"

He would grab a tissue from his suit, wiping the drop that was about to slide down your lips.

For the past month, you would sit here and drink with him, keeping him company in the late hours.

"Well mister, you were the one that refused my....payment methods....so what's your excuse for still pouring my drinks?" You would delicately rub the rim of the glass in front of you, collecting the salt from it, sticking your tongue out and licking up the crystal substance.

"Sadly, I don't accept overused bills."  
You would grit your teeth at his remark, digging your nails into the wooden table.

"Just because I had gotten laid a few times in my life doesn't make m-me overused, you, on the other hand, should work on that". The way your voice cracked made him stare down at you, chuckling mockingly.

The league knew you had a few flings with Dabi over the years until for some reason the two of you stopped the whole "casual sex" deal.

The reason being, you taking a serious liking into the bartender that obviously thought fairly low of you.

You would grab your phone, putting it into your purse, standing up sharply.

You would calmly head out of the bar, biting the insides of your cheek.

"Did I make you mad doll?" he would question, taking a seat behind the bar, waiting for you to come back just to yell a 'fuck off' into his face.

You would just sigh to yourself deciding to ignore his remark.  
As you slammed the door behind you, Kurogiri would feel a pang of guilt in his chest.  
Yet he wasn't about to come running after you, he said what he said and he wouldn't try to fix it.  
The jealousy he felt was overpowering every other emotion he would have normally felt.

"You have no idea what you've just done, don't you?" a voice would snap his attention to the other end of the room.

"I just stated the facts. Now mind your own business."

Blue flames would light up the room for a split second before dying down when the black haired man slammed his fist into the wall.

Apart from being your "fuck buddy" Dabi was also your closest friend for years. The only reason none of you caught feelings was because of an already established friendship.

"Can't believe I'm not getting my dick wet because of your ignorant ass" Dabi was about to leave and go after you, but a purple mist engulfed him and he was back in his place.

"What do you mean because of me" The man would demand, clenching the glass into his fist.

"Are you blind? You have to be....She's fucking whipped for you, she has been flirting with you for months! The fuck is your problem, leading the poor girl on...you are just desperate for attention because nobody wants your ghost ass"

Kurogiri would retreat his portal, letting the man pass through, placing the glass gently on the countertop.

The man knew he fucked up, big time.  
He would down a full shot before rushing off to find the girl.

You would suddenly stop dead in your tracks, the feeling of being stalked sending a chill through your bones.

Suddenly a purple portal would form in-front of you, your eyes narrowing down on the familiar figure.

"Can you lea-"  
"I came here to apologize."

Your eyes would meet his, an apologetic look gracing his features.

"No need, you just expressed your opinion." you would try to go past him, but his hands would gently pull you against him.

"I did not mean what I said, to be honest, my views on you are the complete opposite of what I have said" Kurogiri's hand would then lift your chin up, his thumb tracing your bottom lip.

"What, you were jealous of Dabi?" you would smirk, leaning into the palm of his hand.

"Yes. I was." His lips would then meet yours, the purple mist engulfing both of you, teleporting you to a small bedroom.

The pace of his kiss wouldn't even give you a chance of thoroughly observing the room, the only thing that caught your eye being a large painting of a purple sunrise.

Your purse was dropped to the floor as the man slid your blouse over your shoulders, latching his mouth onto the soft skin of your neck.

As you gripped at his arms needly, pulling him closer to your small frame.

He would then push you back towards his bed, the back of your knees hitting the soft cushions as he towered over you.

Just the sight of you sprawled under him would make him remember why he fell for you, your eyelids half closed as drew patterns over your skin.

With you, everything was so perfect, so easy.  
The talks you would have with him, although full of flirting and mutual bickering would always leave him with a newfound adoration for you.  
You were usually able to feel his emotions and intentions just from the way he moved, making it easier for him to get his space when he needed some , but also annoying him each time he tried to keep stuff to himself.

Honestly, self doubt was the only thing making him believe that you wouldn't fall for him too.

I mean, his body was completely covered by mist and the only way you could know he had one was if you were to touch him.

He would then push your skirt up, his fingers sliding the panties off of your body. 

One of his hands kept the material of your skirt firm against your stomach, making it easier for him to snuggle his tongue between your folds.

"I'm still mad at you, ya know!?" you would protest l, reaching to grab at his hair.

He hummed satisfied, as you pushed his tongue deeper into you, coating his chin with your own juices.

His free hand would find it's way over your thighs, the coldness of the mist making you shiver as his hot mouth lapped at your cunt.

He took his sweet time at working you open, the sight of your perfect pussy fully ready to take him in any minute.

He pushed two of his fingers into your hole, his thumb finding place at your clit, the friction making you push your hips up into his hand.

The soppy noises of your drenched cunt filled the room as he pumped the fingers faster into you.

Just as you were about to cum, his movements abruptly slowed down, the pace not being enough to push you over the edge.

He would then pull away from you, wiping his fingers off on your skirt.

Your protests were silenced as he again found your lips.  
You could hear a belt being undone, making you eager to feel how big he was.

The tip of his cock would then glide over your cunt, lubing himself up as he spread your thighs further apart.

"Do you want me to?"  
You would eagerly nod, closing your eyes as he pushed into you at an agonizingly slow pace, making you feel the continuous stretch of your walls around him.

The thrusts began slow and deep, enjoying the way your pussy tightened around him each time he hit a certain spot.

He would stare directly into your eyes as they struggled to stay open. Gradually, his high was coming closer , making him slam into you at a sharper pace, the thrusts still as deep.

Your legs wrapped around his torso, making it hard for him to fully pull out of you.  
His poundings were now sloppy and rushed, feeling your walls clench around him as you finally came all over his cock.

The way your body shook as he continued slamming into you had him seeing white moments later, gripping your hips until his fingertips ached, hot cum painting your inner walls.

He barely gathered his breath before pulling out, watching his cum leak out of you, feeling as if he marked you inside and out, as his.

Soon enough he would have you secure in his arms, a blanket wrapped over the both of you, leaving small pecks all over your face as you playfully tried to push him away. You would fall asleep first, the comfiness making it almost impossible to resist.

He would stay awake just for a few additional moments, observing your body as it completely relaxed into his hold, a dumb smile plastered across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	10. Twice x Reader-three is a party(u know what this is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin makes his s/o feel good because he's a bit self-conscious about what he thinks he deserves 🥺👉👈
> 
> Warnings: anal, threesome, nicknames like "slut/whore", dp, orgasm denial (more like edging)
> 
> ->Feedback means a lot even if it's just u smashing your keyboard, i thrive off of attention and feed off of constructive criticism or praise.   
> 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Jin felt terrible.  
Awful.  
Unworthy.

No matter how many times you tried to reassure him, he never felt like he deserved you.

You took him into your own home, paid for his meals, bought him new clothes, helped him get up on his feet as much as possible.

There was nothing he could do to pay you back.  
Being an ex villain required countless strings to be pulled by you, convincing the police and the higher-ups that you had him under control and that you were 100% responsible for everything he was to do in the future, putting your own job and safety on the line.

The weight of being trusted to that extent made Jin's heart feel heavy.  
One fuck up, and not only would he pull himself back down, but he would drag you with him.

Of course, he would never go back to that life, but just the thought of holding someone's future in his hands made him weak.

He can't even get a job, he can't help you pay your bills, he can't take you out on romantic restaurant dates...nothing.

It's just like you read his mind, your hand tracing his cheek.  
"Hey honey, I see you sulking up over here, want to tell me what all of the pouts are about?" you questioned as you sat down on the couch next to him.

So you listened to the same story all over again, cuddling him as he gripped the hem of your shirt.

Jin always needed a special reminder of the things he has done for you.

"I kindly disagree babe...let's see... just last night I came back from work to a perfectly clean house and a warm meal, not the mention the roses and the cute note you left for me on the table" you mumbled as you traced his arm.

"I bought the roses with the money you gave me, I even fell asleep before you came back..." he argued, burying his head in you chest.

"And you looked so adorable and peaceful, and once I laid down next to you, you wrapped your arms around me and kept me warm. And I don't even want to hear all the money talk Jin. You know damn well that I would rather live comfortably with you then spend my pay on expensive clothes and cars."

Jin would hum to himself, kissing your knuckles and pulling you on top of him.  
His lips finding yours, his strong arms wrapping around your waist, pulling your body flush to his.

You made him feel complete, his mask long forgotten once he is inside of the walls of your house.

Just your presence kept his mind from splitting, never giving him room to doubt himself.

He would kiss you deep and slow, his strong arms tightening around your waist.

"I can think of a few ways you could pay me back, if it's bothering you that much" you mumble against his lips, your hips grinding down on him, his cock already straining in his boxers as your pussy slides over the fabric.

His mind wanders for a second as you dip your head into his neck.

Could he do it? Is he ready to try it again? Would you think it's weird? Would you be disgusted?

"Touch me, sweetheart, please" you whine against him as you see him spacing out.  
Your needy voice fills his ears and he looks at you again.

He takes a deep breath and you're about to ask him if everything's alright but your words are cut short as a finger dips under your skirt and pushes your underwear aside.

You're about to turn around to look at the new pair of hands as you surely feel your boyfriend's hands around your hips holding you still.

Your head is suddenly kept in place by Jin who's swallowing hard, his breath hitching in fear as what's presumably his clone works you open.

"Please keep your eyes on me, please Y/N"

You bite your lip, fighting against your curiosity. You'd recognize Jin's hands anywhere, the familiar scissorsing motion stretching your walls apart as he rubs soft circles against your ass.

The real Jin is holding tightly onto your hip with one hand, his grip bearly loosening as you struggle to pull his boxers down. His other hand is clenching your jaw, not letting you move your eyes from him for even a split second.

You start pushing your ass against the clone's fingers, already accommodated to the feeling of them pumping knuckles deep into your pussy. Your dripping into the clone's hand, his fingers expertly coating your clit with your own spit, the gooey texture spreading to your panties. 

"Stay still whore" a voice from behind you makes you shiver and you finally turn to face him.  
"Good girl. Now spread your ass for me."

Jin is whimpering underneath you, his arms holding you up as you grab ahold of your ass. The demanding voice making you groan out.  
The fingers never stop working at your pussy, a wet muscle prodding your hole as the man behind you hums.

You look back at Jin and you see him closing his eyes, his form shaking underneath you.

"Jin, I'll always know who the real one is, you can let go, baby, I promise".

The clone is lapping at your ass, his tongue pushing in and out hungrily as if you aren't so close to cumming already. You can hear a steady pace of the clone pumping his cock as he devours your ass.

"Damn boss, she's practically riding my face" the cocky voice remarks as his hands leave your body.

His fingers now glide over your ass, the muscle easily stretching around the digits to let them inside.

"Oh she just swallows it all up, you've got yourself a greedy whore didn't you?"

"C'mon whore, sit on his cock and start bouncing before I decide to ruin your pretty little ass first" he gives you a sharp smack, making you tumble forward and onto Jin's chest.

You angle your hips and sink down, giving yourself time to adjust as you steady yourself with your hands. They find purchase on Jin's broad shoulders, your nails digging into his skin as he stretches you open.

You don't fail to notice a moan that leaves his lips as you start bouncing on his cock, your gummy walls sucking him in, his flush tip rubbing against all the right spots inside of you. 

You're slick with spit and you're gushing around his cock, your thighs squeezing around him each time he angles his hips up.

"Good little slut, she's so obedient isn't she boss?" The hungry voice keeps you sane from losing yourself on your boyfriend's length.

"Shut up and don't keep my lady waiting" Jin mumbles from underneath you, his lips mouthing at your tits, the soft nubs perking up as he takes them in his mouth. Your shirt provides little to no coverage as Jin's spit damps the material.

The slow and burning stretch of his dick keeps your breath hitched, your eyes watering once he's fully sheathed inside.

"Is it too much? Do you need a minute princess?"  
The nickname makes you feel all giddy inside, the warmth of his palms against your belly making the burning sensation ease up.

Once you are seemingly relaxed, they both take coordinated turns in plowing in and out of you.  
Your clit is red and puffy as you can feel the pace rapidly picking up. Jin's hands are gripping your tits almost painfully as he tries to hold onto you.

The clone's hand reaches to rub at the neglected nub but Jin's hand slaps it away making you groan out in anger.

"You're gonna cum from my cock princess, it'll feel really good I promise..." 

"Okay just don't stop, don't stop please, please,ple-"  
Two fingers are shoved into your mouth, the sudden action making you cough around the digits.

"Last time I checked, cock sleeves don't talk" your walls are throbbing and clenching down on their cocks as you struggle to breathe around the fingers.

Your spit is rolling down the corner of your mouth, the fingers gliding along your tongue as the clone's hips rut into you, his thrusts now sloppy and rushed.

Your mind is cloudy, the lack of oxygen making you dizzy as you chase you high.  
The clone is filling you up seconds later, his cum dripping down your legs and onto Jin's cock.

To your surprise his hips never still, his twitching cock still fucking into you as you feel him throb.  
You're so close to cumming it's almost painful.

"I can't, I can't, I can't, I've gotta cum, I can't" Jin doesn't let you, intertwining your fingers together as he pounds into you, not letting you touch yourself at all.

The clone's hands slide under your belly, holding you up as Jin picks up a ruthless pace, his high so close that you can feel his muscles contract and his chest flexing as you clench around him.

Your high is so close that you can practically taste it on your tongue, trying your hardest to slam your clit against him each time he sinks all the way in.

"You're gonna thank me for this you little slut" 

Your panties are harshly pulled over your clit, the material digging into it as Jin groans.  
Your body goes limp as you finally cum, creaming over their cocks as Jin stills inside of you.

They both hold you as you tremble, warm cum filling you up, Jin's hands hugging you to his chest as you ride out your high.

Both of them pull out, the clone settling beside you as he nuzzles into your neck.  
Your couch is ruined, the sticky mess staining the skirt that falls back into its place.

"It pains me to leave this pretty pussy to you boss, you're so selfish aren't ya" the clone leaves a kiss at your forehead, going to your bedroom and grabbing a blanket to drape over you and Jin.

"We need to clean up princess..."  
"Mhm" you mumble as you snuggle deeper into his chest.  
"Okay...later then" you hum to yourself as your eyelids get heavy.  
There's another arm draped over you, another slightly cooler body snuggling against you.  
"He'll leave when he wakes up, go to sleep" you nod finally falling asleep secure in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


	11. Kinktober2020-Dabi,Hawks,Shigaraki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: consensual gun play(dabi),wax play(hawks),public sex(shigaraki)
> 
> have some food.

➢Dabi x Reader

He will put a gun to your lips, make you loll your tongue out and drool over the barrel, his finger jolting and twitching on the trigger all while his face holds a nerve-wracking smile that you can't figure out.

The truth is, you look so beautiful, your knees sore and red, slightly spread apart on the floor while the small vibrator buzzes against your clit.  
He can still see the glimmer of trust behind your eyes, your eyelids hooded and pupils blown wide.

"You're so fucking crazy, you know that?" He comments as his shoe slips between your legs, your sweet juice coating the once dry leather.  
You nod, reaching your arms to his pants, clawing at the fabric in attempts to finally get him out of his clothes.

The gun slips out of your mouth, the now wet pipe gliding over your tits in small circling motion, stopping briefly at your hard nipples.  
It then goes back under your chin, your eyes meeting Dabi's once he kneeled down to your level, his lips hungrily pushing against yours, his tongue going as far as it can reach, a hum leaving his throat once you feverishly grip at his shirt.

His free hand slips past your slick folds, adjusting the small vibrator before filling you up with his digits.

Fuck...You're too beautiful to be left living...it's a thought that often plays in his mind, but he's selfish, wants you to himself for as long as he's alive.  
His fingers expertly find your G-spot, his lips leaving yours as he takes his time looking at you, praising you and waiting for you to finally fall apart after undoubtedly agonizing hours of waiting.

"Lose yourself for me, doll."  
And you do. Your orgasm is ripping through your body, your chin being held up only by a shaking gun against skin.  
You manage to look at him through your almost closed eyes, his jaw tightened and his chest heaving, his whole arm trembling as you ride out your high.

He places the gun on the floor carefully before pouncing on you, trapping you beneath his arms and the floor, rubbing his clothed length against your damp hole, groaning at the way it seeps through the layers.

"I'm gonna make you wish I pulled that trigger" You smile up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer, your mouth ghosting over his ear.

"Please."

➢Hawks x Reader

You're shivering under the heat, droplets of hot wax slowly cooling off on your skin, his wings spread open and waiting as the last droplets of melted wax fall over your chest.  
Your body convulses at the new wave of pleasurable pain, your chest rising and falling as you try to catch your breath.

He chose red...he always does, there's something that makes the setting ever so intimate, like you're slowly becoming his with every pearly stain on your chest.

Your pussy is smeared with drying wax, his fingers made sure your clit was completely covered in it, smearing the now barely warm liquid from your chest down to you puffy nub.

Your tits were a piece of artwork that he was sickeningly proud of, trails of red running down between them and to your belly button, some patterns obviously made by his fingers guiding the wax.

He settles the candle on the bedside table carefully, placing it back on the ceramic plate.  
His cock is straining against his boxers, the perfect petal looking trail leading to your hole looks sinfully erotic, red beads all centering to your tortured clit.

You whine under his gaze, bending your legs to your knee, inviting him to slip inbetween. He does, his boxers now long gone as his cock head ghosts between your folds.

He watches the wax crack apart almost unnoticeably, each time he spreads the lips apart with his length.  
He finally prods inside your heat, groaning when your legs hook behind his back.

Sometimes you wonder why he refuses to tie you down during these, but if you were to know that it's because he loves to see you jolt and shake you would clearly tease him for being so sadistic.  
Instead his arms pin yours on both sides of your head, plowing deeper in you when his chest presses against yours. It's almost too deep, fitting snuggly against your cervix and still pushing the tight walls wider.

His hips begin to move, his lips latching on your neck as he rocks his body into yours. It's passionate somehow... he can feel the wax brushing against his chest, each roll of his hips sending him even deeper in the crook of your neck.

His low rumbles and moans are so close to your ear, sending your mind into a frenzy. You're so close, so so close, yet you need just a bit more, wriggling your hips you try to find the perfect angle, getting frustrated when it takes you so long with no success.

You fight his hands while he's lost in chasing his own high, your arm freed from his grip with little struggle, your fingers tangling in his hair as you pulled him to look at you.

The angry look on your face made him smirk, his next thrust perfectly hitting that soft patch inside.

"There you go my greedy little bird..." he whispers, moving the hairs away from your cheeks as he cups it into his palm before digging the pads of his fingers into your jaw.

His thrusts sped up, abusing the spot inside you, the clacking sound of your wet pussy filling the room. He was so close, the veins of his cock throbbing and pulsating, the fingers on your jaw tightening.  
The build up became too much, headboard banging into the wall, the knot in your belly threatening to snap loose any second. 

Finally you felt your ears buzzing, hot waves crashing under the surface of your skin, your muscles giving out as you rode the high.

In a blink you were suddenly empty, hot ropes of cum splashing on your chest in continuous spurts, your boyfriend's groans and ruffling of feathers filling your ears.

There's a strained growl that leaves his throat when he lays next to you, his wings falling onto your chest, helping your body to stay warm as you begin to cool down.

He loves you. He can't stop saying it while he holds you to his chest, delaying the clean up just so he can say it as many times as possible.

You'll murder him if he makes you fall asleep like this, so he wills himself into getting up, not exactly agreeing to move away from you. He is picking you up and leading you to the bathroom, sending his feathers to prepare everything so he doesn't have to let go. He won't mind that you're practically asleep in his embrace...leave everything to him, he's got you.

➢Shigaraki x Reader

You should've known really....  
The famous wanted villain doesn't just "feel like cinema date" .

You had your hopes up, imaginably high...Dressing up all cute and pretty. Spending hours to get ready and be perfect for your first public date.

You knew the risks, but the thought of enjoying a normal afternoon like a normal couple blinded your eyes.

None of that stopped you from spreading your legs even further apart in your seat, the lace of your panties tugged to the side as long slender fingers rubbed between your fold, smearing your arousal over your pulsing clit.

You were holding your skirt up to your tummy, one of your fists securely gripping your panties as you pushed your hips against his hand.

His intention was to get you worked up, pull you to the bathroom and have his way with you, yet he found himself lost in you muffled moans, your plump lips turning red and bruised as you dug your teeth in them.

It shouldn't matter, you were at the far end of the movie room, a few empty rows separating you and the group of guys that also came to see the film.  
His other hand pulled at your chin, separating your lips and sending you a glare.

He didn't want you quiet. He wanted those bastards to turn around, be angered by the fact that a freak like him is having such a messy little slut on his sleeve.

Wetness seeped into the material of the red chairs, making the cloth a few shades darker. Your arms were now wrapped around one of his, hugging it to your chest as low whimpers left your throat.

You were squirming in your seat, making the screws screech with every movement of your hips. The sounds of your slick pussy seemingly at least 10 times louder in your ears.

His digits were now steadily pumping in and out of your warm cavern, never faltering when one of the men fake coughed, adjusting in his seat.  
The movie wasn't even halfway through when you felt your high approaching.

The palm of his hand bumped into your clit with each thrust, your concerns pushed to the back of your mind the more his pace picked up.  
You were now more than sure that the whole room knew, your slick cunt producing sinful sounds that were impossible to match anything else.

Tomura could feel your nails digging into the muscles of his arm, the wrinkled material of his shirt almost giving out and ripping under your clawing.  
He's grinning from ear to ear, yet you can't seem to know why, his efforts doubling as he stares to the side.

You don't have the strength to move or to question his motives when you feel the electric pleasure in your stomach, the muscles there convulsing and flexing as you reach your high.

It comes not as pleasurable as it's embarrassing, the guilt eating at you as soon as you've reached your peak. Coming down from it proved even harder, Tomura's long still fingers waiting for you to calm yourself before slipping out, cleaning them up on your skirt.

He's pulling you from your seat seconds later, rushing you out the room and out to the hallways.  
"What the hell Tomura?" You try to question as you run behind him.

There's that grin again, his eyes squinting and his teeth showing only a bit.  
"Cameras, they had cameras" you weren't supposed to be shocked, it's normal and pretty common, you were supposed to be aware of that.

What pisses you off is that grin that still hasn't left his face, making your brows furrow and cheeks puff up.

The nerve.

————————————————————  
Leave feedback, I'm an attention whore. Please and Thank you🥺  
commisions:open  
requests:closed


	12. Twice x Reader-soft filth

warnings:soft fucking, reader catching him jacking off, pantie fetish, overestimation  


Comment stuff: I wanna talk to chu and if you want a follow let me know, don't be shy!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jin was a wrecked whimpery mess, sprawled out on your bed as he bit down on the cotton of your panties, his cock pumping in and out of his own fist.

He felt like a bitch in heat, jerking himself off more times than he could count, numerous tissues and dirty towels already disposed or hidden.

He despised your job, hated the missions you were constantly on, the feeling of being neglected and unsatisfied clouding his mind as he cursed you out under his breath.

You'd make it all better once you come back, but for now, the only thing close to your tight little cunt is the poor piece of fabric he has been abusing for days on end.

The worst part is, he hates how filthy he looks, knowing full well that you would be mad if you found him like this.

He would give anything and everything just to feel you sink your pussy down on him, to hear your soft voice tell him how good he's stretching you out as you bounce on his cock.

His mind is drifting off to the last time he was able to touch you like that, to hold you close as he bucked his hips up into you, deep and long thrusts pushing against the soft walls of your warm hole.

He was disgusted by himself really, you only left the laundry for him and he just had to desperately search for something that smelled like you, to cling onto something along with his vivid image of your tits and the nectary taste embedded on his tongue.

He skimmed through the whole basket like he was making a nest out of your used panties, especially the ones he fucked you in.  
Many of them were coated in his cum now, his thick seed leaking through them as he came over and over again.

He had no idea how he still managed to keep going, his balls still tight and full as he came again, his sticky cum splattering across his chest.

"Oh honey, If I knew you were this needy for me I would've never left..." your soft voice made him open his eyes wide, his chest heaving as he tried to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll wash them I promise" "Fuck babe, you're gonna wear them all dirty to work tomorrow, I'll make sure of it" You snickered at that comment, reaching for a pair of your lacy thongs, shaking your head at the sticky liquid in between your fingers.

"Oh sweetheart, there's so much, that cock must feel so heavy..." you whispered, reaching under your bed to pull out a box of delicate red ropes. It definitely was the first time you had to use them.

"But I can't let you off the hook so easily baby...I didn't touch myself for days, keeping myself nice and tight just for you...and you do this...what a shame."  
he whimpers, obediently sitting up at the edge of the bed once you motioned for him to come closer.

You guided his hands behind his back, folding his wrists as you tied him up.  
Your hand worked magic across his chest, tightening the ropes over his torso, the soft flesh spilling over the material digging into it.  
Your knots ended at his hips, making two perfect bows as you tighten the whole thing.

You reached for the box again, looking for a matching red cockring, giving a few longs strokes to his member as it twitched in your hand.  
You heard him whine and beg as you made sure it was placed nice and tight around his shaft.

"Thank you, thank you...use me, please mistress, I deserve it" "Get this shit off of me, I'm not your fucking pet"

You sat in his lap, ghosting the tip of your thumb over his bottom lip. "Oh, but you are..." You trailed off, sliding your clothed cunt over his length.  
Your dress swayed perfectly as your body moved, the fabric tickling his thighs and belly.

"You've been enjoying yourself, all naked and sweaty on my new sheets...well it did make this a lot more easier for me so I should thank you" you trailed off, pushing your thumb past his lips, pressing down on his tongue as drool coated your finger.

You placed a light kiss on his forehead, trailing the wet finger across his chest and down to his tip, teasing it as you still glided against him.

"I'll make you feel so good, please, just sit on my c-" "I'll ruin that pretty pussy, I can feel you leaking through your panties you little whore"

You stilled on his length, grabbing a fist full of the ropes, pulling his face to your poorly covered tits.  
"I'll need to keep that pretty mouth busy..." you mumbled, slipping the dress off before unclipping your bra.

His lips latched around you nubs hungrily, squishing his face into your plump flesh. You should come home early more often, who knows what else he's been doing while you're on your missions.

Your hand tangled into his hair, pushing him closer as he lolled out his tongue, guiding his head across your tits as spit glistened your skin.

"Ph-lease" he whined out against you, jerking his hips up greedily.

You missed him too...really...your pussy missing the way his cock molded you inside and out, missing the way his eyes sparked up at the sight of you, longing for small pleads and moans he always let out.

Now that you had him, making him miserable would only make you equally unsatisfied.  
You reach for the hem of your panties, gracefully pulling them aside as you lined him up with your leaking hole. It would be a lie if you said you didn't watch the whole show he put on a moment ago.

You sunk down carefully, accommodating to the new shape your walls took, each ridge and vein of his cock fitting perfectly inside you.  
You let out a shaky breath, enjoying the craved feeling inside your cunt, it's like something wasn't right if you didn't have him inside of you.

His cock throbbed, his hips already selfishly moving on their own accord, jerking up and chasing the slippery feeling of your walls.  
His gasps reached your ears, his head falling against your shoulder as you slowly rose up, lowering yourself down equally slow.

You were in control of how deep each thrust would be, completely rising up if he was to try and fuck into you again.  
Your fingers tangled into the ropes, steadying yourself as you found a perfect pace, your pussy swallowing him up inch by inch, taking more with each thrust until you finally reached his shaft.

His head snapped back, eyes closing as he let out a deep groan.  
The blush covering his cheeks looked like it would burn if you were to touch it, his jaw slack and his spit rolling down the corner of his mouth as you rocked against him.

"Pl-lease, I'm so close already, please make me cum..." "Untie me if you dare, I'll abuse your little cunt and make your pussy loose you bitch"  
You fully sat on his cock, your thighs rubbing against his navel as you reached for your clit.

You were stuffed full, the needy pulsing of his cock making you feel drunkish and desired.

Jin lowered his head, looking at your hurried finger, collecting some spit in his mouth before letting the drool drip onto your puffy clit.

"Good boy" you praised, the new slick feeling making you grind on his cock as you circled your hips against your own hand.  
His eyes were now glued on you, watching your face change and twist in pleasure as you chased your own release, knowing full well you wouldn't let him cum now.

His hands itched to touch you and feel you up, to hold you close as you reached your high, the annoying rope bruising his wrists as he tried to free himself.

He knows you won't let him, knows how dirty he was, enjoying the painful grip the cockring had, making him dream about filling you up, pumping you full of his cum as you used him as your own personal toy throughout the night.

He feels you clench around him, your cunt spasming and it's almost enough to make him cum with you.

"Good God Jin, look at what you did baby" his chest swells with pride, a small smile adoring his face as he looks into your eyes.

"I missed you" he whispers, placing his forehead against yours.  
You cup his face lovingly, drawing small circles over his cheek. You had to blow off some steam first, the plain need for release finally situated.

You reach your hand behind him, pulling on the knot of the rope and undoing his hands. You never had the strength to restrict him fully, knowing how intimate touch was for him, knowing how sad and depressed he got if he couldn't have his hands around you.

He's on you in seconds, the rest of the ropes still messy along his body.  
He's touching everywhere he can reach, kneading your curves with need he didn't know he had.

Finally, he's holding your body flush to his, resting his chin on the top of your head as he's finally grounded with your presence, your hair tickling his nose as he softly moves his hips upwards.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" "That's it doll, you want to be fucked don't you?"

You're pushed onto the bed, your head hitting the soft pillows as Jin's muscles flexed, obviously holding back as he delves into you.

He's buried to the hilt, giving long and slow strokes with his length, engraving the picture of your sprawled out body beneath him, your legs bent and spread wide as he plows into you.

He's gonna come fast, the sinful sound of your soaking pussy making him lose his cool once you cry out for him to keep going.

His nails dig into your hips leaving small moon marks in your skin as he bounces you against him, his tip hitting the far end of your walls and rubbing against your womb.

"I'm gonna pump you full of my cum baby" "I'm gonna breed your hungry little cunt" he's going feral, the bed screeching under the two of you and the headboard banging against the wall, his feet and knees digging into the mattress as he slams into you.

It's been a week, definitely too long without him, too long without feeling so loved and craved by someone. Phone calls always made you more miserable, reminding you that he wasn't there in your uncomfy hotel bed.

He sometimes even begged to go with you, not caring about being a (former) villain or getting caught...While he brushed it off as only being used to you or being horny, he was in fact also worried sick for you, looking at the news to God forbid see your death report on there.

His eyes were becoming cloudy and wet, a set of tears falling onto you as he intertwined your fingers.  
"Hey honey, I'm right here...I promised I'd come back every time sweetheart" you mumbled, raising up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

His face softened, mushing your lips with his.  
"I love you" he whispers, rubbing his cheek against yours, continuing the snapping of his hips.  
You let him go on, his teeth sinking into your thin skin, drawing blood as something primal wakes up in him.

His thrusts are rushed and sloppy, just wanting to shake off the feeling of guilt gnawing at his heart, reminding himself that he's not living like that anymore, you saved him, you love him.

He finally stills inside of you, warm spurts of cum coating your walls before he pulls out watching his seed threaten to drip onto the sheets.

"so pretty" he comments, pushing his release back into you with his thumb, not letting it spill until he felt like it's been long enough. For what you didn't exactly know but you had a vivid idea. A part of him is ashamed of cumming so fast. He felt like a teenager again, a single look at you could make him bust if you batted you eyelashes right.

You sat up slowly, ignoring the mess between your legs as you pulled him into your chest.  
"Oh honey you're still so hard, let me help you out, you did well " you trail off, petting his head and laying him onto the pillow.

You smirk at his whines of protest, complaining about how he just busted and how he just wants to please you again.

"You should've thought about that before you decided to destroy my lingerie" you scolded, wrapping your lips around his cock, savoring the leftover salty pearls on his tip.

Poor boy must've been so hopeless and desperate without you, judging by the way he pushed into your touch whenever you placed your hands over him.

His cock surged to the back of your throat, your lips hitting the metal of the cockring.  
Your drool coated his cock and seeped down his balls as you kept him into your mouth, your tongue snuggly pushing against the base of his shaft as you tried to keep his hips still.

You swallowed around him, looking up at him as his breath hitched.  
The corners of your mouth burned while you struggled to keep the whole length in, battling your gag reflex once you heard him groan out.

The taste of him slowly fades away as your spit completely drenches his cock, pooling at the base.  
Your mouth glides up and down a few times, your lips getting used to the ridges gliding against the back of your throat.

You swallow around his cock again, his hips stuttering up and cutting out your airflow.

"Sorry sweetheart" "Fuck that's a good little cockslut"

The rim of your mouth repeatedly slams against the metal of the ring, bruising your lips before you cover it with your hand, a set of apologies rushing out his mouth.

His fingers carefully wrap into your hair, following your movement, his hips instinctively snapping each time your throat contracts around him.  
The thrusts become more violent by the second and you're sure your jaw's gonna hurt after this, his small moans making it all worth it as you close your eyes and listen.

The soft whimpers leaving his lips are the only thing you can focus on as you fight the urge to slip your mouth off of him, tears trailing down your cheeks as he fucks your throat. You let him...you always let him.

You dig your nails into his thigh, trying to steady yourself as his pace becomes hurried and unbearable.

"I'm gonna-" he growls pushing your head flush against his navel as his hips stutter into place, his cock throbbing, thick ropes of cum sliding down your throat as you hum in surprise.

You gulp down a mouthful of the liquid savoring the taste you've missed for so long, slowly bobbing your head as you milked him whole, your throat already soar.

The cockring puts pressure on his veins, not letting him rest as his member still stood hard and heavy.  
Once you took it off he let out a sigh of relief, finally not being constricted by the painful push of the metal.

While it did make his orgasms longer and more powerful, it hurt a part of his ego, knowing full well that he could go rounds on end for you.  
There's never enough rounds for him if you're the one to make him cum, no matter how sensitive and overwhelmed he would get, he couldn't imagine stopping until you're absolutely blissed out and satisfied too.

You raise to your knees again, placing your thighs on each side of him.

Your warm cunt sunk around his length again, his eyes going into the back of his head as he hid his face with his hands. He doesn't want you to see how vulnerable he is.  
He's content with letting you use him as you pleased, his heart full as he carefully listened to your satisfied mewls.

He's the one that's making you feel like that and he doesn't even have to move a muscle anymore.  
He could just lay there and you'd feel nice and full all the same.

His thumb ghosted over your stiff clit, the slippery nub rubbing against his fingertip in time of your thrusts.  
He doesn't give a single fuck in this world if he ends up shooting blanks into your hole, his mind only focused on your voice as you praise him, your body going frantic as you become somewhat selfish, kneading at your tits as he hits the perfect spot inside of you.

"fuck babe, are you gonna cum with me......I want you to cum with me" you blabber, bouncing on his cock as you hear him groan.  
If you want it you'll have it, that's the rule he lives by.  
Placing his free hand on your hip he meets you violent pace, pushing up each time you slammed down, tears pooling in his eyes as he bites his lip.

"Now Jin." you beg, your thighs clenching as you begin to shake, his member pulsing in your cunt, his last load shooting out of his cock and deep into your waiting hole, the cum dripping around the base of his dick and gushing along with your juices while you're still seated on top of him.

He feels like falling asleep, his eyes heavy and his muscles sore.  
He can barely feel the wet cloth running across his body, collecting the sticky mess and making him feel clean again.

He can also feel a warm duvet draped over his body along with your small form snuggling into his chest, grounding him as he's lulled to sleep, finding comfort in the quiet snores coming from you.

You always make him feel safe and complete.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Requests:closed  
commission:open (1 slot)  
Ko-fi link is in my bio💕


	13. Jelous!Aizawa x Reader-creamy

warnings: fingering, usage of "sir" ,humping

_______________________________________

He doesn't know how to react at first.

He's not the type to get angry about it, he won't even point it out because he knows it's irrational. Right?

That doesn't change the fact that he has a bitter taste in his mouth when you laugh at a stupid joke that your "old friend" just made. You're smiling wide, teeth and all, hiding your cute fave behind your arms as your cheeks heat up.

He's been standing there for god know how long, waiting for you to "catch up".

The friend finally leaves after seemingly a fucking year, your attention going back to your boyfriend as you wrap yourself around his arm. You're kissing his cheek and hiding in his neck, greedy for his attention.

He's great at playing that everything is fine, holding your hand and continuing whatever the hell the two of you were talking about before it was rudely interrupted.

Then he'll start being all gentlemanly (not that he isn't always but he is certainly overdoing himself)

He'll open the door for you, help you take off your jacket, place your purse in its place, all of that and more.

Then once he finally settles on the couch with his arm's protectively wrapped around you, he'll be a tiny bit more at ease.

But shit...you're talking about him now. Telling him the dumbest details he doesn't want to know about the fucker. Why do you even know those things, why are they so important all of a sudden?

His lips will crash into yours, his strong arms turning you around and pulling you in his lap. His touch is urgent, already ghosting over any exposed patch of skin he can reach. He's barely letting you breathe, holding the back of your head as he mewls against your mouth.

He's always calm, collected and passionate so it absolutely raises a lot of questions when he starts acting like this. But you're already grinding against him, no questions asked and he feeds off of it, having a clear sign that your body knows who it belongs to.

The usual nicknames like "kitten" "love" and "princess" are accompanied by a clear and rough "my" while he has you on your back.

He'll show you exactly why you don't need any other men in your life.

His fingers are expertly taking you out of your clothes, easily slipping past your folds and circling your hole. He's watching every little expression your face makes, his gaze never leaving your body as you blush under his stare.

His free hand will grab ahold of your chin, his hot mouth almost touching yours.

"You're fucking mine baby, right?" It's not really a question but a conformation, yet you still nod, pulling him in to connect your lips together.

He drags his tongue over your teeth, burying his fingers in one slow motion. His knuckles push snuggly against your skin, the pads of his fingers massaging your walls.

Slowly he works you open, stretching you out with care he always puts in, showing you that he knows your body like the back of his hand.

You struggle in his hold, grabbing ahold of his forearm and nudging it lightly .

He reluctantly lets you go, waiting patiently for whatever you wanted to say or do.

You know him well, but it still took you a few moments to realize what got him so worked up. You grin to yourself before smiling softly at him.

His back is pushed against the couch, your thighs trapping him beneath you.

"Don't tell me my hot, handsome boyfriend felt threatened by that dude?" He sighs, grabbing a handful of your ass and guiding you over his bulge.

"I wasn't feeling threatened" he rasps out, pushing up against your body as he mouths at your neck.

You hum, combing your fingers through his hair while you move in pace with his humping, rocking your pussy over his clothed cock.

His dull nails rack at your side, your cunt creaming his pants while your hands move to grab a hold of his shoulders, steadying yourself so that you can get your clit to rub against his covered tip.

There's a hiss that leaves his lips,followed by a rough growl, thrusts of his hips becoming erratic and rushed.

You're incredibly close, your mouth hung agape as you pant, eyes barely open so that you can look at him.

"I-...fuck Y/N, if you make me bust in my pants I swear to God" it earns him a devilish grin, followed by a soft mewl from you.

"Please, Sir...I...ah~...want to cum so bad. Please don't stop" there's a hand tangling in your hair, roughly yanking your head up. His teeth nibble at your throat, mouthing at it as he struggles to keep up the pace, his free hand grabbing your thigh.

You can feel the knot threatening to snap loose, your sex throbbing and pulsing as you near the edge.

There's a strangled cry passing your parted lips when you finally reach it, Aizawa's cock throbbing in continuous waves under you, his thick cum staining the front of his pants as he humps you through it.

His arms wrap around you, pulling you into his chest as he tries to calm down his breathing.

"Don't you dare say a thing"

"But it's hot!"

"Shut up"

He gets a kiss on the cheek in return, your eyes bright as you cuddle into him.

"So....he's just a friend right??" he asks half jokingly, getting a pillow in his face.

"You ruined the moment!" you giggle, placing your head on his shoulder.

"Of course he is." you whisper a few seconds later. slowly closing your eyes.  
_______________________________________  
So I did this thing for his bday🥺 I'm a day late tho!

requests: closed  
commissions: open(1 slot)  
Link for ko-fi is in the bio💫


	14. Dabi, Shigaraki, Twice- NSFW alphabet pt.1

No alphabetical order, just horny. it makes your cooch go brrrr

warnings: mild watersports w shigraki, it's just mentioned not described.

no idea for the rest,there's so much going on I don't think anything is extremely pushing it (ask me in this comment line if you are triggered by smth and u wanna know if it's here)   
I tried posting this 3 times but wattpad is pulling my leg.

Requests: closed  
Commissions: open 1 slot left  
Link for ko-fi is in my bio 💫

Requests: closedCommissions: open 1 slot leftLink for ko-fi is in my bio 💫   
-> Dabi  
________________________________________  
J-Jacking Off

I really can't explain this.  
But he is someone that wraps his hand around his balls yk.

Squeezing them and playing with them while he literally admires his cock.

His eyes are half-closed tho and he's focused on the sounds he's producing, the wet clacking sound filling his ears as his mouth is slightly open, cursing and groaning as he edges himself.

He loves to cum on your stuff, it's a form of punishment he does because you have the audacity to not be with him when he needs you so desperately.

He knows you're crazy for him though and he can't get you out of his mind. You absolutely love his cock and it's one of the things that is keeping you next to him and he knows it.

He got piercings only so that he can drive you even more crazy, not being able to masturbate for the time it took to heal drove him insane tho.

He always remembers how careful you were when you first had him in your mouth after, knowing he was overly sensitive made you worship him with love and he has that image clouding his mind a lot.  
It feeds his ego and makes him cum buckets.  
________________________________________  
I-Intimacy

Him being in a relationship is intimate enough to begin with. Knowing that after continuous years of one night stands and fuck schemes, he settled in to commit to you is an obvious sign that he cares for you.

He has no idea how to be nice, mindful or considerate in most situations so get used to gentle caresses over your cheek or hips when he thinks you're asleep, dumb sentences "I don't hate you" or "you're not that bad" are as far as he can go at the moment.

He'll fuck you silly, lap at your pussy until your legs are shaking and clamping around his head, flicking at your clit with his fingers as he holds your back against his chest, holding your belly as he fills you up load after load while he traps your lips in a heated kiss.

He'll almost never say no to you.  
The one thing that's hard for him is letting you worship him. When it does happen he'll usually play it off as you being a sick little slut obsessed with him and his cock. There are two views of being worshiped for him, so you gotta play it right.

Get past that boundary slowly, place your forehead against his while you stroke his cock, hold his chin in place and don't let him look away until he melts away in your hands, his muscles finally relaxing and occasionally chasing your touch, his hands aimlessly gripping at your sides to signal he's close.

Ngl it'll probably take a while to get to the point of straightforward intimacy.  
________________________________________  
M-Motivation

Anger him, tease him, ignore him, it'll make him go feral.

He'll know you're doing it on purpose, but the thing that'll piss him off the most is the fact you thought you had the right to play like that.

He'll make you regret trying.  
He'll bend you over or push you against the nearest surface his eyes spot.

Apart from that, sending him pictures of your sopping cunt or spit covered tits will have him on his way in a matter of seconds.

If he's in some way too far away, he won't settle for pictures or short vids, he wants to hear or see you playing with yourself, his hand is already in his pants and he's hissing and gripping his cock each time your voice catches in your throat.

He has your ass as his home screen, his cum painting your skin in white and he doesn't feel remotely sorry for anyone that had to see it.  
________________________________________  
U-Unfair

He wants to see you break.  
Wants you begging for him, stopping you from reaching your high multiple times, breaking any rhythm he sets with a hard slap over your aching clit.  
What he will have trouble doing is making you wait for his cock or his touch.

He won't ever leave you tied up or gagged.  
He's selfish and he wants your shaking hands struggling to choose what part of him you want to hold onto.

He also wants your nails ruining his back and your teeth leaving marks he'll proudly show off.

Don't mistake this for kindness, he won't let you cum for hours on end while he lets his length drag against your G spot, his seed adding to the mess leaking out of your cunt and dripping down his shaft and balls.

Cry for him, lose your mind for him, crave him.  
________________________________________  
R-Risk

I honestly don't see him as someone that would fuck you in front of people or in unhygienic places.

It's a risk already, coming to your house every night and plowing you until the sun rises so yeah, nothing too extravagant with this man.

He will walk around the city with a hand on your ass tho, and he has no problem with pushing you against a wall  
________________________________________  
L-Location

Your house, specifically your kitchen.

Not just because there's something erotic about the way he can spread your legs apart and feast on you like you're his starving meal, but also because he doesn't have the willpower to not stuff you halfway to your room.

He has a thing for you being in an apron, cooking or cleaning around the house and being his perfect little housewife.

Come to the hideout tho, he'll wreck your shit, he takes great pride in making you lose your mind.  
Look at him, a freak, having his personal dirty cocksleeve😌  
________________________________________  
X-X Ray

He's a bony boy.

That being said his dick is long and not too thick, but his piercings add up perfectly to that unnoticeable lack of grith. Not just the piercings that run along his whole length, but that one on his tip sends you into a pure frenzy each time it prods against the soft patch of skin that he somehow never fucking misses ( It can absolutely make you feel overwhelmed very quickly )

But man, his hips and his V line are God sent.  
He can trust into you with such sharp thrusts, your clit bumping against his~~~ ah

I'm getting too horny gimmie a sec.  
Yeah.

Your legs hook perfectly onto his hips when you have to try and hold onto anything while he pounds your pussy.

He has a very lightly toned chest and despite his burns, the skin that isn't damaged is soft to touch, bruising easily, making it perfect for you to mark and run your hands all over.

He has a very lightly toned chest and despite his burns, the skin that isn't damaged is soft to touch, bruising easily, making it perfect for you to mark and run your hands all over   
->Shigaraki  
________________________________________  
C-Cum

You better be on the pill because he won't hesitate to stuff you full.

After you're done and spent, cum leaking out of your holes he would scoop it up and push it back in with his fingers, pumping them with care and even making you cum one last time.

His absolute favorite is also having his seed on your tongue, always debating if he wants you to swallow it like a good girl or keep it in your mouth like a bad little slut you are.

As for you, he like the taste of you, most of his nights with you are rough and filthy but when he truly wants to take care of you he makes you cum on his tongue until you're shaking against his face 🥺  
________________________________________  
D-Dirty Secret

This man desperately wants to mark you.  
Permanently.  
He wants his nails engraved into your skin forever, his name in a bruise pattern across your tummy and he undyingly wants his initials carved or tattooed across your body.

I also believe that he is someone with a power kink so making you cum a painful amount of times and even forcefully making you pee/squirt with his cock buried in your pussy makes this man ruin his pants.

He can't tell you though, you'll have to get it out of him because he is scared shitless of creeping you out to that extent.  
________________________________________  
E-Experience

While many choose to think that he is a virgin, but in my mind I think it is perfectly normal for villains to fuck around with eachother.

They don't personally have a large number of people they can afford to hook up with, so they get what they can.

On another note, pleasuring someone else and doing it for his S/O comes hard for him at first.  
He never ate a girl out before and he most certainly never had a desire to please someone before he met you.

He wants to learn but he'll be difficult and act a tad bit cruel and dismissive but deep inside he wants to be good for you so he'd even swallow his pride and reach out to Dabi for advice.  
________________________________________  
I-Intimacy

I think it would definitely need to be initiated on your end.

Hold his hands carefully, look into his eyes and kiss him sweetly and you'll see him slowing down, his breathing dragged out and deep as the urge to rush begins to leave his body.

From then on you need to coax him with more sweet touches, convincing him that he can let his guard down with you.

But those nights are the sweetest, his breeding kink and possessiveness melting into actually wanting to be with you forever and have a family, make you his on every way he can.

He'll hold you painfully tight when he cums, burying his head in any available part of your body to try and keep his moans down as he even goes as far as shaking and breaking out a small "thank you" or "Mine" or "I love you" if he doesn't manage to stop the words in time.  
________________________________________  
J-Jack Off

Oh you can't even wrap your head around it.  
If he's not with you, he's thinking about you and definitely touching himself.

He's vile and dirty, he for sure keeps your panties with him, wrapping them around his dick as he throws his head back.

He has voice memos and videos of you and him and he can't stop himself from rewatching everything.

His favorite are the voice memos though, it makes his heart race knowing that he can exactly remember what he was doing to you while they were made, your mewls engraved in his mind while he fucks his own fist.

Bonus points if you send him something while you are separated. If he's in a meeting, be sure he's taking a bathroom break. He can't help himself.  
________________________________________  
F-Favorite Position

You on your knees, he doesn't care when or where.  
Get on your knees for this man.

He'll have your face stuffed with his cock, cumming deep down your throat as he places his hand over your neck, feeling it bulge as you struggle to swallow.

After that he'd spread your legs while you are still on the floor, getting behind you and leaning you against his chest. He'd whisper absolutely filth in your ear as his fingers work you tight little pussy open.

After that he'll probably make you ride him, throwing his own head back as you chase your own high on his length. He wants you to beg for him to move his hips, wants your thighs and muscles sore.  
________________________________________  
M-Motivation

Everything. EVERY SINGLE THING YOU DO.

Cooking? He wants to fuck your brains out.  
Sleeping? He wants to stuff you.  
Just looking at him the right way gets him going.

If you really want to rile him up. Misbehave. Flirt with Dabi. Ignore him. You're guaranteed to have your legs shaking and your clit numb and puffy from how rough he's being. You are doing this on your own accord though, he will have trouble with aftercare at the times like this so you'd have to slowly bring him down from his rage before his vision truly clears.  
________________________________________  
K-Kink

He loves playing video games and keeping his mic on while you gag around him.

He absolutely has to have you in his lap during any meeting, his cock preferable inside your tight hole as your skirt barely covers everything up.

He doesn't have to move, he just wants to feel the small spasms your pussy makes every time his hand touches any part of your body.

If he particularly hates someone, he will fuck you with no shame, bouncing you on his leg in front of everybody while they struggle to talk about the current subject.

He also regularly finds new shameful ways to make you cum. Humping his leg/thigh/shoe. Making you ride your pillows or stuffed animals as he monitors you with absolute devotion, growling each time you even think about disobeying.

He recently found out he could make you cum on his chest too, watching you with adoration as his hands and cock are so close but so far from you at the same time.  
________________________________________  
V-Volume

He talks a lot. Blame him being a leader for it.

He can't shut his mouth really, calling you names or ordering you around almost all the time.

But if we are talking about his moans, he's breathless but at the same time whiney. I absolutely see him as someone that only needs the right switches pressed so that he turns into your bitch.

Don't tell anyone I told you this, but call him yours and he's done.  
________________________________________  
X- X-Ray

Nerds and video gamers have the biggest cocks and you can't tell me otherwise.

He could easily be around 8 inches.  
It's fat and juicy, with so many large veins running through it.

Before AFO he wasn't as ripped, he was skinny with only light abs and not much meat on his bones.

But don't think him being skinny took away his ability to manhandle you and use you as he pleased.  
He's pale and somewhat soft to touch despite his skin condition and his cock is a pretty flushed colour with a light pink tip.

It's heavy though and the weight pushes against your tongue perfectly.

I know you don't wanna hear this, but before you I don't think he paid attention to keeping everything clean and smelling perfect ( it's not that he didn't shower whenever he had the chance, he just didn't give a fuck about himself enough to bother )  
________________________________________  
Y-Yearning

You better be prepared.

He's touch starved to a surreal extent.

He can't and won't keep his hands off of you, he can go until his dick starts to burn and hurt and even a little over that.

That's roughly around 5/6 rounds if you let him and if you both have the time.  
This doesn't mean he will ever deny you, and if you can and want more he'll want it too, he'll find a way to keep you satisfied. Give him a few hours and he'd be as brand as new, his own dick might hate him in the morning but he'll do it again.

Give him a few hours and he'd be as brand as new, his own dick might hate him in the morning but he'll do it again   
->Twice  
________________________________________  
B-Body Part

Your chest is his safe space.  
You'll find his head there more often than not, even in a nonsexual matter.

He likes playing with them though, swirling his tongue over your nipples and kneading the flesh in his palm.

He loves your lips too, they make him stop his ramblings with such ease. It can be from you kissing him but also you just putting them over his skin and any part of his body. It's enough to make his breath hitch and his head to go from full to empty in seconds.  
________________________________________  
F-Favorite Position

He has to look at you. Has to have your eyes on him too.

He's surely having your head comfortably placed on a pillow with as many duvets and extra pillows organized under you.

You have to play with his hair or caress his cheeks, this man will melt under your hands, his thrusts deep and slow as he does it just right for you.  
________________________________________  
J-Jacking Off

I personally don't think he does it a lot.

Only if his body is really working against him and he has to unless he wants to go with a hard on in his suit the whole day.

He does it with an intention of busting, usually just sprawled on his couch while his cigarette is slowly smoking itself away in the ashtray.

He will decide on calling you to make his job easier. If you can't come to him, he would want to hear your voice coaxing him to his high and demanding he lets you hear his groans as he releases in his fist.


	15. Hawks, Bakugou, Aizawa, Kiri, Shinsou-filth alphabet pt2

warnings: no idea, there's so much going on I don't think anything is extremely pushing it (ask me in this comment line if you are triggered by smth and u wanna know if it's here)

Requests:closed  
Commissions: open, 1 slot left  
Link for ko-fi is in my bio💫

Requests:closedCommissions: open, 1 slot leftLink for ko-fi is in my bio💫  
->Hawks

C-Cum

He has full intention of breeding you 90% of the time so go figure.

One thing he also loves doing, is coating your clit in his cum, smearing it over the puffy nub as it drips down over and around your hole. ///•.•///

He likes when you beg for his seed, it makes him see white and he can't stop himself from fucking pounding into you so he can give every single drop.

As for you, he loves the taste of you, loves the way your juices make a mess on his chin, legs and cock and he's addicted. The time he doesn't lick his fingers clean after fingering you is the time he dies.

X-X-Ray

His cock is fat, around 7 inches and even though he isn't abnormally big, the way he's balls deep into you makes it feel like he's fucking enormous, pushing against your cervix at all times.

He grooms somewhat regularly yet he prefers to have a little hair left on there. Yes it's in messy patterns like his hair and eyebrows.

His chest might be slightly toned taking in the fact that he has to train to remain in shape, yet I think most of his strength is in his wings and arms.

He's fairly slim and his collar bone is prominent, especially when he throws his head back.

J-Jack Off

I'd like to think it's the only time he can be himself due to his work and image.

I know he would book a fucking mansion for himself just so he can let go.

Moan and growl as he cums over and over again, spreading and stretching his wing all over the place.  
He doesn't need inspiration, he has plenty, especially since he caught sight of you.

I don't doubt he would use his own wings to tease the tip of his dick or his sensitive chest while he masturbates.

Cumming with your name rolling off his tongue loudly is his favorite thing in the fucking world.  
If you are dating and you send him nudes, he's hanging them in his room. No questions asked.

No one is allowed in it though, he'd hospitalize them if they dare look at what's only his, especially in the private pictures.

No one is allowed in it though, he'd hospitalize them if they dare look at what's only his, especially in the private pictures  
->Bakugou  
________________________________________  
C-Cum

Bakugou is responsible, he will choose to use a condom more often than not even when you're on the pill. Unless you are trying for a kid and have previously talked about it you can forget about creampies.

He also can't help coating your ass in it or any part of your body for that matter.  
He cums buckets and if he could he would bathe you in it.

He likes watching you clench your eyes shot while your tongue is lolled out of your mouth, desperately waiting for him to paint you white.  
He caresses your cheek while doing this, angeling his cock perfectly close to you as he gently holds your head in place.

If he's angry, he's cumming down your throat and making you gag on it, pushing it back in your mouth if it dares escape your lips.  
________________________________________  
E-Experience

He's a nerd, he'll know the basics and the theory behind it but get ready to watch him get angry if he doesn't do something right the first time.

He'll master it to perfection tho so endure being his little experiment in the begging.  
________________________________________  
H-Hair

He knows it's naturally normal to have hair there but he's sweaty and this angry bitch isn't walking around with sweaty ass balls and hairs in his pants.  
He'll trim or shave completely, your preference between the two.  
________________________________________  
J-Jacking off

The reason he still hasn't killed anyone is definitely because he lets his frustration through his cock.

He prefers ringing you up or coming to your room but before the relationship or if you're away, he has a somewhat strict schedule when he lets his mind wander.

He does it with a goal and that goal is busting.  
He won't spoil himself often, but he does own lube to make things easier and faster.

His mind races when he gets in the mood so there's no need for motivation in any form but if he decides to add anything it would be the sound of soft moans from a girl on the screen preferably plowing a toy in and out of her pussy.

That girl better be you tho.  
________________________________________  
K-Kink

Oh slapping you definitely.

Bringing his hand to you clit and giving it a light smack when you get too lost in it, slapping your ass or tits whenever he wants to feel you twitch around him.

And his most favorite, slapping your cheeks while his cock is in your mouth, gripping your chin and not letting you swallow your own spit, watching it drip down your lips or on his fingers and floor makes it so hard for him not to face fuck you.  
________________________________________  
Q-Quickie

He likes doing things nice and through.

He likes to take his time and have you to himself.  
But.

Make it a fucking competition, joke about him not having the ability to make you cum in such a short time and he's on you in milliseconds. He's pushing you against the nearest fucking surface he can find, spreading your legs and spitting on your pussy, barely taking any time to check if you're loose enough for him to fit.

You asked for it and it isn't his fault if you can't walk straight.  
________________________________________  
B-Body part

Ass. Most definitely.

Doesn't matter how fat or flat your ass is, he loves it and he wants his hands imprinted on it.  
He also has an obsession with your eyes, especially if you're crying from pleasure or happiness, it makes his heart speed up and his chest fill with pride.  
He's doing something right with you.  
________________________________________  
F-Favourite Position

Whatever makes it easier for him to go as deep as possible.  
Sit on his lap and ride his cock while he fucks into you.

Bend your legs and put them on his shoulders and he's addicted. Kiss him roughly and pull his hair, put your tongue in his mouth as he ruins you, he wants to be able to swallow up your sounds because they are his.

Bonus points if you can't get enough air into your lungs but you are still chasing his lips.  
________________________________________  
W-Wild Card

He wants to be the best you ever had.  
He won't be opposed to the idea of fucking you infornt of consenting people.

It feeds his ego knowing that he knows you and your body the best, knows your spots and knows how to make you scream.

He also won't ever say no to almost anything, he will be stubborn and difficult to admit he wants to do certain stuff but you need to be persistent while also convincing him to get comfortable enough to admit to it.

He also won't ever say no to almost anything, he will be stubborn and difficult to admit he wants to do certain stuff but you need to be persistent while also convincing him to get comfortable enough to admit to it  
->Aizawa  
________________________________________  
B-Body part

Your tummy is easily his favorite thing on you.  
He loves to kiss it or gently move his hands along it, pinching it lightly while the two of you cuddle.

Now when he's having his way with you, his arms are securely wrapped around it, having a death grip by holding his own arms as he uses it to make your body easier to handle, whether it be for pushing you onto his cock while you ride him or keeping you closer each time you are facing away from him.

He also loves your hair, he can't help tangling his fingers through it when you are sucking him off or when you are being particularly bitchy.

He's gonna yank it down and force your neck to be accessible for him, digging his teeth in your flesh and growling close to your ear.

These things aside there exist no inch of you he doesn't want and love. Expect him to praise you hours on end🥺.

->Kirishima________________________________________J-Jack Off  
->Kirishima  
________________________________________  
J-Jack Off

Jacking off is manly.  
He's manly.

On a serious note, he's probably sat in his chair, looking at pictures of his partner or even a porn vid on his computer.

He likes to take his time, feel his fat cock in his hand and sometimes watch as it pumps in and out of his own fist.

He's probably not fully naked most of the time, his pants barely pushed down so that he can grasp it.  
Anything even a tad bit suggestive you send, he can fap to it. His imagination and his mind always perfectly picturing you and your body against his.

He'll keep videos of you if you let him, he prefers you over porn anyday.

He'll keep videos of you if you let him, he prefers you over porn anyday  
->Shinsou  
________________________________________  
I-Intimacy

He's a giver.

There's not a single bone in his body that doesn't push him to please you.

He'll learn your body like the back of his hand, explore every single inch just to be able to overwhelm you.

He's a praiser too, you'll know he loves you, he'll make sure you have it engraved in your mind that you're wanted and desired.

Once the setting is right, he'll push his cock as far as it can go, staying in place until the pleasure against your cervix become almost too intruding.

His palm will reach up to your cheek, his lips almost weightlessly covering yours while he whispers.  
"I love you", "Please be mine forever", "You're too good for me".

Be gentle with him, he holds you like you're the most fragile thing in the world and he'll do everything to keep you, so fight for him too.  
_______________________________________  
M-Motivation

Wear anything cute and he'll have the desire to fuck you in it.  
Have any liquid drip down your cheeks or skin and it'll make him swallow around the lump forming in his throat.

Call him pet names, jokingly say sir or master in a regular conversation and he'll find a way to slip his fingers under your skirt or leave a handprint on your ass.

He's not sex crazed but he's addicted to you.  
Your warm walls enveloping him as your tongue feverishly clashes with his own. He loves seeing his effect on you so all you have to do is place his hands where you want them and blush or pout.

Angry sex is not something he'd do, seeing you angry or mad at him definitely makes his heart break a little so expect loving and apologetic lovemaking instead.  
________________________________________  
U-Unfair

If it's some you want to do, he'll deprive you, make you needy and breathless before he even slips out of his clothes.

He adores watching you.  
Tying you up and stuffing a vibrator up you throbbing pussy as he strokes his cock on a nearby chair, his legs spread open, his eyes never leaving your form while his free hand wraps around the base of his stiff shaft.

He rarely stops you from reaching your high, he'd much rather have you tremble and spasm and scream from the constant build up.

If you end up having a fight or you decide to act up on purpose, he's not touching you until you sit down and have a long conversation with him.

Weight your interests because he knows when you're trying to provoke him and he won't fall for it, instead he'll much rather find joy in seeing you all hot and bothered.


	16. Tamaki x Reader- wholesome naughty spice

summary: Tamaki catches the reader trying to get herself off when she's half asleep. poor Y/N needs a helping hand.

warnings: semi somno(consensual), light degradation, fingering.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

He'll be kinda oblivious at first, taking off his clothes in the corner and dressing in his sleeping shirt, not even noticing the lazy moving of your fingers.

He thinks you're asleep, your eyes closed and small huffs leaving your lips that he mistakes for light snoring.

He slowly moves the covers a bit so that he can snuggle next to you, yet his face turns every shade of red possible when he sees your hand buried in your panties, halfheartedly ghosting over your clit.

You whine, bucking your hips but still not having enough strength to get the friction you need to feel good.

"D-do you need help bunny?" he stutters, sitting on his heels on the bed.

When you answer with a quiet mewl, your fingers leaving your needy pussy as you barely open your eyes.

He's swallowing around the lump in his throat, his hands reaching for your panties.

He slowly takes them off for you, his cock twitching in his boxers when you open your legs for him.

You're closing your eyes again, content now that you know he's gonna do everything for you.

His fingers hesitantly roam your thighs, massaging them, almost touching your greedy cunt with his thumbs.

When he finally does, he's spreading your folds open, moaning at the sight of your twitching hole. His finger moves to glide between your lips, spreading the slimy essence all over your pussy, silking up your clit .

"You're s-so naughty bunny..." He's hovering over you, kissing your cheek lightly to not wake you up completely.

His long fingers dip into your heat, massaging your walls with slow pumps. He's still soothingly rubbing your legs, petting you while he works you open.

He would rather have you cum on his cock, yet he will play into your little game.

"Silly bunny, can't even get herself off without me anymore huh?" he whispers against your ear, the tips of his ears turning red when you nuzzle against him.

"You should've just said you wanted me to make you feel nice honey...you didn't have to make this all up" you whine in his hold, your arms wrapping around one of his when he eases another finger in.

"C'mon, play with you clit for me...I know you're not that tired" he leads one of your hands to you pussy, cupping it in your palm.

You start rubbing almost immediately, your hips bucking up to meet his thrusts and the flicking of your fingertips.

"See, you could've done it yourself... I just spoil you too much..." His lips capture yours, his tongue darting out to lick at your lips.

He angels his fingers up, making your mouth part enough for him to nudge his tongue in.

There's drool at the corner of your lips, his thumb coming to clean it off as he quickens his pace.

You can feel the knot in your tummy tightening, his lips leaving yours as he moves away to look at you.

Your eyes are half lidded, only making out the adoring expressions your boyfriend makes when you start trashing against his hand.

You try to give some sort of a warning but it only comes out as a breathy "I-ah~" when you finally orgasm, your cunt clenching around his digits and sucking them in.

He's still moving them as best as he can, helping you ride it out with a loving smile on his face.

Your legs are closing up together, your hand leaving your clit as the stimulation almost becomes too much.

He gradually stops, his fingers buried to the knuckles as he waits for you to catch your breath.

When he finally pulls them out, he lays under the covers, pulling your body flush to his chest.

He's kissing beneath your eyes and over your forehead.

You can feel the bulge in his pants yet he pays no mind to it, basking in the affection as he patiently waits for you to fall asleep.


	17. Sub!Bakugou x F!Reader-pegbakugou2020

warnings: pegging, rimming(male), fingering(male), vivid male tiddie play(yes bakugou's milkers), domish!reader

summary:bakugou won a bet and you promised you'd try anything he wants, no questions asked.

───── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─────  
He looks sinful, his chest heaving and his strong thighs trembling as you work your tongue into his ass, his hands clutching the sheets, trying his best not to push down against you.

You coax him by spreading out your palms over the back of his legs, slowly swaying him against your face.

"Damnit, fuck" you hear him cuss out, his fist wrapping around his leaking cock. It's already slick and nicely lubed up, the clacking sound filling the room as he starts pumping.

You look up, your pupils blown when you take notice of his state, a frown plastered on his face while his mouth hangs open.

He's almost suffocating you, clamping down around you each time his fingers slide over his tip.  
"C'mon, fill me up already, miss~" it's so broken and desperate but still demanding, his free hand wrapping into your hair to pull you off.

You let him, following his moves when he drags you into a messy kiss. It's his day, you promised.  
Your hands rest over his chest, your legs swaying on both sides of his hips as you lean against his forehead. Your strap on pushes snuggly against his belly.

"Please, y-you said I-" you shush him putting your thumb over his lips.  
"I know baby, I know, shhhh~" you coo, kissing his cheek.

You maneuver yourself behind him, spreading your legs and leaning against his back. His confused scoff turns into a whine when your hand grabs his, leading it to his own hole.

"Gotta stretch yourself well for me baby, can you do that?" You whisper, planting your hands around him and over his chest.

Your fingertips dance across his skin, tracing his muscles and smoothing out across his torso.  
He hesitatingly spreads his legs a bit, slipping his hand between his cheeks. You watch him stuff himself with two digits at the same time, hissing at the stretch. You scold him, pinching his nipple between your thumb and index finger, your other hand surging to squeeze his length.

"Slow." you demand, kissing across his back while your fist glides smoothly over his pulsing cock. He pushes against you, opening his legs even wider to pump the digits into his ass.

Your spit does a decent job yet you reach out your hand to the small lube bottle, squirting some onto his fat shaft before you make it drip onto his fingers.  
He throws his head back, resting it against your shoulder when his digits start sliding with great ease, slamming knuckles deep into his own ass. You praise him through it, humping the toy against the small of his back while you slowly speed up your work on his dick.

Your cold hand reaches for his nipple again, twirling it between your fingers and squeezing the plump flesh. They are hard and swollen by now, flexing under your touch.

"You look so pretty like this 'suki..." you mewl against his ear, kissing his jaw and nibbling small hickeys into his skin. He's trembling in your hands, pushing into you with each thrust of his own fingers.

"I'll fucking bust, please fuck me already, c'mon" you just hum in response, smirking when he pulls his fingers out and tries to position his hole over the tip of your large toy.

You push at the small of his back, moving him away before bending him to his knees and elbows. His face obediently mushes against the mattress, his back arched and his cheeks spread.

Your hands come to rest on his hips, guiding his ass over the dildo. He's squeezing his eyes shut and biting on the sheets, fighting the urge to slam himself back.

The stretch is unpleasant at first, pushing his limits, yet he doesn't want to say it, conflicted from the pulsing twitches of his needy cock.  
He's breathing heavily, air almost knocked out of his lungs when you settle all the way inside.

"God Y/N...." he breathes out, wiggling his hips to get more comfortable. You'll let the informal name slide this once, only giving a warning snap of your hips.

Once you start dragging the toy in and of his ass, he's a hot mess, slamming himself against you and cursing for you to go faster.

He feels like a dirty dog, humping the sheets with each plow into his hole, tumbling forward when you dig your nails into his plump flesh.

"C'mon, miss, deeper" he urges, parting his legs even more as he slips his own hand down to his cock, jerking the base of it while his tip slaps against the white sheet.

You dip your fingers around the toy, opening up his hole to try and plunge even deeper. The hell sent moan that leaves his lips sends vibrations of pleasure against your strapped pussy, making your clit twitch in need as you continue pounding into your boyfriend.

"F-fuck~, ghh...please, don't stop"  
His drool is seeping into the cloth, his teeth biting into it in an effort to stop his broken sobs. It's too good and too deep, making his head spin, all of that topped with small hums that leave your throat, surging him to his high.

You can feel the belts gliding between your folds, digging into your cunt deliciously, and holy hell you're gonna cum just from that, you know you'll be teased for weeks.

You start thrusting with new found need, lining up the straps with your clit, burying the toy to its hilt as you stroke the insides of his walls with fast rhythmic humps.

The wet sound of his fist and his length is what you focus on, matching the jerks of his hand. His muscles start to clench, making it harder for you to keep going, yet he's equally fucking himself on your dildo.

His broad shoulders flex, his eyes closing as he groans into the mattress. You're cumming at the same time, your arms snaking around his chest as you hold him close, your own body jerking against his. He's spurting his load onto the sheets, small jerks following as he empties himself to the last drop.

He wiggles his hips and turns around, pulling you into his chest as he calmed his breathing. His lips settle on your temple, mouthing kisses into your hair.

"You didn't have to win a bet to get me to fuck you" you mumble playfully, poking his nipple.  
"Shut it."

"For how long did you have that thing hidden" you snort, looking up at him and kissing his nose.  
"The bet was no questions asked!!" he urged, tickling your sides and pinching your ass.

You hum, smiling to yourself. "That's not how you talk to your mistress!" you tease again, getting a pillow in your face.  
___________________  
requests:closed  
commissions:open (1 slot)  
follow my twitter under the same user, I reblog filth and myb sometimes draw (yes mostly dick probably)


	18. Dabi x Reader-Pervert(Holy hell this is spicy)

wanrings: noncon, dubcon, somnophilia, fingering, cumplay, picture taken without consent( is ok it's for his use only🥺)   
💕PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF WARNINGS💕

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
summary: Dabi coming to your room to ask for something but finding you spread out on your bed, lightly snoring and rubbing your thighs together.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

He stops dead in his tracks, coming in and closing the door before sitting down on your chair. Your dream hazed body moves on its own, cuddling the pillow between your legs as you slowly rock against it. You're only in your panties and a shirt and he can clearly make out the wet patch forming on your underwear as you hump away.

He reckons that there's no harm if he indulges himself for a bit, already rubbing at the straining bulge in his pants.

Your mewls bless his ears, short breathes leaving your lightly parted lips as you clutch the pillow just right,

What you don't know can't hurt you right? With that though he carefully undoes his zipper, careful not to make too much noise. He pulls the chair closer before pulling his stiff cock out.

It's already leaking, hot and heavy when he wraps his fingers around it. He's pumping slowly, biting his scarred lip to stop any moans from leaving his mouth.

Your small hand reaches between your legs instead, kneading at your clothed clit in an effort to ease the tension.

His fist speeds up, the clacking sound of skin on skin filling the room as his eyes stay glued on you.  
Poor thing, can't get herself off...what gentleman would he be if he left you struggling like this.

At least it's what he tells himself when he sits up.  
The bed dips when he sits on it, his arm twitching as he thinks over everything for one final time.  
His arousal wins, skilled fingers nudging yours away. He kicks his shoes off, moving the pillow from your body and sitting on his heels.

You're moaning when you feel the light friction over your clit, bucking into his hand on instinct.  
His thumb dips into your panties, feeling up the wetness that pooled over your hole.

He wraps a hand around his member again, continuing where he left off as he plays with your pussy.

You're so adorable, spreading your legs for him. So slutty and needy, practically humping his hand.  
Cold air hits your cunny, your underwear pushed aside as one long slender finger dips inside you.

His thumb finds your clit again, flicking in a circular motion as his index finger drags against your walls.  
He has to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from getting too frantic, already hearing the bed creak under his ministrations.

He adds another digit in, watching your hips rock into his palm. Your pussy looks so good stretched out like that, almost hypnotizing as he stares at it, the wet sounds of his fingers plowing in and out of you rushing him close to the edge.

He moves even closer to you, stroking his cock next to his fingers, feeling your walls clench around his digits when he hears a moan surge from your throat.  
You're so close, your dream feeling too good and too fucking real, making your nails dig into your own hand.

He can't make out what you're blabbering, a mix of curses and gasps.  
His thumb speeds up on your nub, the tip of his dick lining up with your entrance all while he furiously strokes it, holding his breath and biting his tongue.

He can feel the hot blood surging through his veins, the grip on his cock tightening as white seed coats your pussy, his fingers never stop their work as cum seeps into your hole, pooling around his finger when you reach your high.

You close your legs in pleasure as he tries to pull his hand away, sucking him in and trapping his arm before your body relaxes again.

He finally pulls out, wiping his fingers on your sheets and tucking himself back in his pants. He slips your panties back in place, taking his phone out of his pocket.

He snaps a picture of your thighs smeared in his seed and your panties equally ruined, sticky cum trapped under the cloth, the material completely soggy and defiled.

_____________________________________  
leave a vote and a comment, I love talking to y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> My commissions are currently open and you can contact me on tumblr or wattpad or in the comments.  
> ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/bluecookies02  
> patreon link: https://www.patreon.com/rss/bluecookies02?auth=9zYUJxUw4Mym6JA36_ZK20MlAaGYCAl8  
> dm me for paypal ( on tumblr or wattpad under the same username )


End file.
